Hard Incest
by Red Machine
Summary: Tras un roze, Matt y Jeff comienza un relación mas cercana al amor que dos familiares pueden tener. He intentaran que no les descubran. Este fic está hecho por Khaos-Guita y por mí. Aviso, es slash e incesto. Quedaís avisados. HISTORIA TERMINADA T.T
1. Electricidad

Viernes, 8 de la tarde…

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

**Electricidad**

**Viernes, 8 de la tarde….**

Jeff Hardy se dirigía hacia las duchas, aquel dichoso combate le había dejado molido, y lo único que quería era relajarse bajo el agua caliente.

Por el pasillo vio a Batista, quien lo saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, ya todos sabían que después de los combates a nadie le gusta ser molestado.

Jeff empujó la puerta de los vestuarios y oyó el agua de la ducha, seguramente alguien se estaría duchando.

Se quitó con cuidado la camiseta, pues le dolía le hombro, y se soltó el pelo. Se pasó las manos por el cuello y respiro hondo cerrando los ojos.

Fue a por su macuto, y rebusco hasta dar con el jabón. Se quedó completamente desnudo y fue hacia las duchas, y allí se encontró a su hermano Matt. Se chocaron los puños como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo fue el combate, Jeff?- Pregunto Matt mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.

-Estoy molido, tío- Dijo Jeff echando los brazos para atrás.

Eso le dolió y se quejó.

-Jeff, ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Matt con miedo.

-Me duele el hombro, tan solo es eso- Dijo tocándoselo.

- Deja que lo mire- Dijo Matt posando la mano en su hombro.

Masajeó levemente la zona llevando mucho cuidado de no hacer daño a su hermano, pero un gruñido se le escapo de la boca a Jeff.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Dijo Matt preocupado.

-No- Dijo Jeff dándose la vuelta – Está bien.

Y sin más se dispuso a Enjabonarse, pero el dichoso brazo no se lo permitía.

-Trae, lo haré yo- Dijo Matt cogiendo la esponja.

-No, no soy un niño de cuatro años- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Al poco volvió a quejarse y le dio la esponja a Matt.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Está bien, cabezota- Dijo Matt sonriendo.

Matt fue hacia Jeff, empezó ha darle por la espalda, y necesitó que Jeff se diera la vuelta para seguir por delante. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al verse.

-¡Wou!-dijeron ambos

Al decir esto, ambos se sonrojaron. Matt, como si nada se hubieran dicho, siguió dándole a su hermano con suavidad. Jeff, se relajó, lo suficiente para que pudiera notar como la sangre le bajaba poco a poco. Le quitó la esponja a su hermano, se dio la vuelta se aclaró y salió pitando para que no se notara.

Matt se quedó mirando como se marchaba, se apoyó en los azulejos, y miró hacia abajo.

-Dios…-comentó

Matt, al igual que su hermano había disfrutado de ello, y se podía dar fe.

Al cabo de unas horas, Matt salió a comprar y se encontró a Jeff allí. Se acercó a él y se saludaron como siempre. Siguieron comprando en silencio. Matt, sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que había pasado tras irse.

Jeff, había estado pensado en lo que le había pasado y no lo entendía pues, joder, era su hermano y nunca se esperó que le pasara eso. Tuvo que admitirse así mismo, que le encantó esa caricia y que había disfrutado de ella.

-Jeff ¿Hola?-le preguntó Matt

-¿Eh? Perdón estaba pensando… ¿Qué querías?-preguntó Jeff

-Que si quieres venir a mi casa a cenar…-le preguntó-Estabas ido colega.

-No, ya, sí, estaba pensando.-le dijo Jeff asintiendo.-Claro, que voy ha cenar.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue ha su casa a soltar las compras. Al cabo de una media hora, Jeff fue a casa de Matt, para ayudarle a preparar la cena. Entró y estuvieron preparando en la cena, en total silencio.

Por algún extraño motivo, procuraban no tocarse, y al más mínimo roce se pedían disculpas. Se sentaron a cenar y apenas hablaron. Matt seguía tentado a contarle a su hermano lo que le había pasado, y Jeff quería saber si ha su hermano le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Cosa que dudaba.

-Esto…Matt.-empezó Jeff

-Dime Jeffrey.-le dijo él

-No me llames Jeffrey.-le pidió Jeff

-Como quieras. Dime, que me ibas ha decir.-le dijo Matt

-Bueno… es que… hoy…-tartamudeó Jeff.

-Vamos… no tenemos todo el día – Matt sonrió.

-En las duchas, ya sabes, nunca me había pasado- Jeff agachó la cabeza.

-Jeff, no te sigo – Matt lo miró con cara extraña, unas hormiguitas comenzaron a salir en el estómago.

-Verás, es que cuando me estabas ya sabes… enjabonando pues… - A Jeff se le puso la cara roja – He tenido una erección.

Matt sonrió y se tocó la nariz para disimular.

-Eso es normal Jeff…- intentó explicarle Matt.

-¿Cómo que es normal?, tío, somos hermanos, HERMANOS – Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra- Y si un….

-Yo también he tenido una- Le cortó Matt.

-¿Qué?- Jeff levantó la cabeza y le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Pues eso, tío no me hagas explicártelo- Ahora Matt fue quien se puso colorado.

Siguieron comiendo, los dos intentaban no mirarse, pues la vergüenza les comía.

El silencio era sepulcral, se oían hasta las personas de la calle.

-Matt- Jeff pronuncio casi en un susurro, haciendo que Matt se atraganta.- Joder tío, ¿Cada vez que te llaman te pones así?- Y estalló a reír.

Matt fue al baño a limpiarse lo que se le había caído en la camiseta, y ya de paso a lavarse la cara.

Aquello era una tortura.

Posó las manos en el lavabo y se miró al espejo. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso, que Matt Hardy, sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que veía o tocaba a su hermano. Se mordió el labio.

Jeff se arqueó en la silla y se echó las manos a la cabeza dándose un leve masaje en las sienes. Enredaba sus, ahora verdes, cabellos en sus dedos, era una cosa que le encantaba hacer y le relajaba a más no poder.

Matt salió del baño y se encontró a su hermano recostado en la silla con las manos acariciándose la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Jeff – Dijo Matt mientras se aproximaba

Jeff se llevó tal susto que casi se cae de la silla.

Matt se Situó a pocos centímetros de el.

- Joder tío, ¿Cada vez que te llaman te pones así?- Se mofó Matt, pues antes el le había dicho lo mismo.

Jeff se incorporó en la silla y sus narices se rozaron, una descarga eléctrica les sacudió a los dos. Se miraron, cada uno podía averiguar lo que había sentido el otro, pero no se atrevían ha decir nada.

Matt, se acercó a Jeff hasta apoyar su frente contra la de él, sus narices se volvieron a tocar, y otra descarga eléctrica volvió a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacían, Jeff fue han andando hacia su hermano, y este retrocediendo.

Una pared, le impidió el retroceso, y Matt quedó apoyado en la pared, acorralado.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Matt nervioso

**To be continued…**


	2. Bésame

Una pared, le impidió el retroceso, y Matt quedó apoyado en la pared, acorralado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Una pared, le impidió el retroceso, y Matt quedó apoyado en la pared, acorralado. _

_-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Matt nervioso_

**Capítulo II****: Bésame**

Notaba la respiración rápida de Jeff en sus labios, sentía hormigas en el estómago, estaba nervioso. Histérico.

-Jeff…-murmuró Matt, y pensó, inútilmente, en que no se le bajara la sangre

Jeff se pegó más a Matt, no sabía por que lo hacía, pero sentía un nerviosismo, ahora, bastante agradable estando tan cerca de su hermano. Sintió, como en su hermano, crecía un bulto sospechoso.

Le miró con una ceja alzada y Matt enrojeció. No tenía explicaciones para ello, porque, si sentía por su hermano lo que temía sentir, veía normal aquello.

Jeff cogió la cabeza de Matt con sus manos, y fue hacia él hasta depositarle un suave beso, en los labios. Matt apretó los labios y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Al poco, y viendo que Jeff no se separaba Matt, continuó el beso. Con ansia, se sentía mejor haciendo eso. Pero, sabía, que no debería de hacerlo. Joder, era su hermano. Pero eso, en ese momento, no lo tenía en cuenta.

Jeff se separó al acabarse el aire, bajó la vista, sonrojándose. Ahora se daba cuenta, de a quién había besado, era su hermano. Por el cual, ahora sentía, un amor, que podía ir más allá de esos lazos familiares que les unían.

Matt intentó levantar a su hermano cogiéndole de la barbilla. Pero Jeff no quería, estaba un poco avergonzado, pues, no se esperaba como iba ha hacer la reacción de su hermano.

-Jeff… Por favor…-pidió Matt, e intentó de nuevo levantarle el rostro

Esta vez Jeff si se dejó, pero no le miraba a los ojos. Matt, al tener a Jeff de nuevo con la cara hacia él. Le besó, un beso dulce, con sentimiento, que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

Jeff enredó los dedos en el pelo de su hermano y Matt se estremeció con el contacto.

Matt con las manos temblorosas le acarició la espalda, y al contacto con sus manos Jeff se estremeció pegándose más al cuerpo de Matt.

Al último se le escapó un pequeño gemido y Jeff sonrió.

Matt buscó el cuello de Jeff, llenándolo de besos, mordeduras… Había instantes que solo respiraba en aquel cuello, que joder, olía demasiado bien. Jeff se mordía los labios, aquello le estaba provocando de sobremanera.

Matt se acercó al oído de Jeff y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, he hizo que de nuevo Jeff se pegara, aun más si cabe, al cuerpo de su excitado hermano y rozara su erección con la de su Matt.

Los dos gimieron con el contacto, uno en la boca del otro.

-¿No crees que deberíamos subir?- Susurró Matt colando una mano por el pantalón de su hermano.

Jeff estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, cerró los ojos y gimió ronco. Se unieron otra vez en un cálido beso, y al terminar Jeff mordió el labio inferior de su hermano, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos- Susurró Jeff echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Continuaron besándose, y tocándose mientras subían, tropezando con algunos muebles, tirando multitud de objetos, pero eso ahora, no les importaba en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación solo llevaban puestos los boxers.

Jeff decidió llevar ahora las riendas, y se tiró al cuello de su hermano con ansía y desesperación. Este enredó los dedos en el pelo de Jeff, había tocado su punto clave, cogió a su hermano fuerte y lo tiró a la cama y sonrió con lujuria.

Los dos habían dejado la vergüenza fuera y se tiraban a precipicio del sexo y la cadencia. Matt vio la creciente erección que crecía en los boxers de su hermano y sonrió.

Jeff se acercó poco a poco a su hermano y se recostó a su lado y metió la mano en el bóxer de Matt.

-Oh Jeff- Susurraba Matt con los ojos cerrados.

Matt buscó a tientas la erección de su hermano y también le masturbó.

Jeff paró, pero Matt no, y le besó con lujuria.

Jeff Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados. Matt lo miraba fijamente, era un espectáculo verle esa cara de placer y cada vez Matt se excitaba más.

Matt seguía, sonriendo de lujuria al ver, todo el placer que le estaba dando a su hermano.

Llamaron a la puerta. Matt paró algo nervioso lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nn...No pares…Ya se irá…-murmuró Jeff

Matt siguió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta

-Matt abre, que he traído la cerveza.-le dijo Shannon a través de la puerta

-¡Dios!-dijo Matt y se separó de su hermano

-¿Qué hace aquí?-murmuró Jeff aturdido

-Le dije que se viniera a casa, que íbamos a hacer noche de videojuegos.-le explicó Matt-Vístete corre.

-Matt… ¿Pero te has visto?-le dijo Jeff y se miró él.- ¿Tú que crees que va ha pensar Shannon cuando nos vea así?

-Ostia…Es verdad…-dijo Matt-No sé, vete dando una ducha fría de narices, yo voy ha abrirle.

-¿¡Matt!?-gritaba Shannon a través de la puerta

Jeff se metió en el baño y se duchó de mientras, Matt se vistió bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Cogió un periódico, lo abrió y lo colocó a la altura de su entrepierna para que no se le viera nada.

**To be continued…**


	3. Mentiras Piadosas

Una pared, le impidió el retroceso, y Matt quedó apoyado en la pared, acorralado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Jeff se metió en el baño y se duchó de mientras, Matt se vistió bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Cogió un periódico, lo abrió y lo colocó a la altura de su entrepierna para que no se le viera nada._

**Capítulo III:**** Mentiras Piadosas****  
**

-Creí que no estabas…-dijo Shannon una vez le hubieron abierto la puerta.

-Estaba…Estaba…Leyendo el periódico, sí, leyendo el periódico.-dijo Matt intentando sonar convincente

-¿Tú?-espetó Shannon-¿El periódico? Ya…

-Que sí de verdad….-intentó de nuevo Matt

Shannon le miró con una ceja alzada, pero prefirió no comentar. A Matt, no se le bajaba el bulto, y eso le preocupaba notablemente. Estaba nervioso y no se atrevía ha soltar el periódico.

-Podrías soltar el periódico ya…-le pidió Shannon

Matt no lo hizo, lo dejó allí se sentó y lo puso encima de sus piernas para que no se notara nada.

- Estas un tanto extraño hoy – Dijo Shannon haciendo que Matt se asustara.

-Es que, verás…estoy algo enfermo…- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se aferraba al periódico con desesperación.

- Pues ahora que lo dices te noto algo colorado, y joder, estas sudando a chorro- Dijo Shannon muy cerca de el, haciendo que Matt se apartara disimuladamente- Creo que deberías darte una ducha haber si se te pasa.

- Si, eso es, buena idea.- Dijo levantándose aun con el periódico encima- Vete empezando tu, ahora vuelvo.

Y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Entró, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama. Oía el agua de la ducha, recordó el momento en el que enjabonaba a su hermano.

-Mierda- Susurro – Si sigo así esto no se va a calmar en la vida.

Entró en el aseo, vio la silueta de su hermano tras la mampara de la ducha, apoyado en la pared, con el agua cayéndole justo a la espalda.

-Jeff- Este se asustó – Soy Matt, necesito la ducha urgentemente.

-Aun no…

-¿Cómo que no? – Dijo Matt sin poder entenderle muy bien.

-Esto aun no se baja- Dijo Jeff avergonzado.

-Joder tío, y ahora que hago, Shannon está ahí bajo, y se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano.-Dijo Casi riéndose- Cree que estoy enfermo.

Jeff rió.

- No te quedes ahí parado Matt, piensa algo- Dijo Jeff sacando la cabeza de la ducha.

Matt estaba irresistible, colorado, con una sonrisa de tonto, y sudando completamente.

Matt sonrió y Jeff metió la cabeza, se quitó los boxers y entro en la ducha junto a su hermano.

-¿Pero qué…- no pudo acabar la frase, pues los labios de su hermano buscaron los suyos con urgencia.

-Que le follen a Shannon- dijo Matt casi en un gemido.

Matt pegó a su hermano contra la pared y le mordió el cuello, El agua tan fría y los cuerpos de los hermanos Hardy tan calientes hacía que por el contraste a los hermanos les flaquearan las piernas.

Jeff emitió un gemido. Matt sonrió, se pegó más a su hermano, para que notara, que necesitaba bajar aquel bulto de una manera drástica y placentera. Jeff gimió más fuerte al notar la erección de su hermano. Este le tapó con una mano la boca.

-Shh…-le dijo al oído-Como Shannon nos oiga…

-Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar…-murmuró Jeff

Matt sonrió y, abriendo un poco de piernas a Jeff, fue entrando lentamente en él. Jeff mordió la mano de Matt para no gritar, y este le mordió el cuello para no gritar ante el mordisco se su hermano.

Matt, comenzó ha dar embestidas, que se convirtieron siguieron en un ritmo frenético. La lucha por el poder.

Matt, a la vez que embestía, masturbaba a Jeff. Este mordía la mano de Matt para no gemir, y Matt hacía lo mismo con el cuello de Jeff.

-Esto…Matt… ¿Vas a tardar mucho?-preguntó Shannon desde la puerta del baño

Matt se paró en seco, dejó de morder el cuello de Jeff, pero siguió dando embestidas, se aclaró la voz para poder hablar.

-No, estoy en seguida. Tú sigue jugando.-le dijo Matt lo más claro que pudo

-Vale. Pero deja de pelártela estando yo aquí ¿Vale?-le dijo y salió por la puerta

A Matt se le escapó una risilla nerviosa y volvió al cuello de Jeff, fue dando besos allí, allá. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Jeff, y eso bastó para que se viniera en la pared. Se separó de la mano que mordía a Matt y emitió un gemido, para que solo le oyera Matt.

Matt sonrió, y al notar aquella calidez, se vino dentro de Jeff, mordiendo su cuello para no gemir.

Se separó de él, respirando agitados, sonrientes.

Sin sentirse mal por lo que acababan de hacer, sin importarle que fueran hermanos. Matt se puso bajo el grifo, y cambió el agua a templada, cogió una esponja, y tras llenarla de gel, frotó con ella a Jeff, por la espalda, el torso.

-Habría que ir bajando…Shannon se dirá que hago aquí tanto rato…-comentó Matt suavemente al oído de Jeff

-Ya… ¿Y que hago yo? ¿Bajo? ¿O salgo por la puerta de atrás y me voy?-le dijo Jeff

-Ve por la puerta de atrás, pero no te vayas, rodea la casa y haces como si acabaras de llegar…-le dijo Matt y salió de la ducha tras besarle.

Se lió una toalla y se vistió y bajó. Shannon estaba en el sofá jugando al "Need for speed". Se sentó a su lado, Shannon le miró y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Parece que tienes mejor aspecto- Dijo entre risas Shannon- Te he pillado mientras te la pelabas, por eso estabas tan raro.

Matt se sonrojó.

-Oye, tienes la casa echa un asco, todos esos muebles por ahí tirados, hasta los pantalones de tu hermano he visto por ahí.

Matt se sentó sonriendo.

-Pues si, hemos estado de juerga y así ha quedado el piso, echo un asco.- Mintió.

-_Pero que fácil de engañar era Shannon_-pensó Matt.

-Oye, ¿Qué coño te has hecho en la mano tío? - Pregunto Shannon señalando a la mordedura que Jeff le había hecho a Matt.- ¿Quién te ha mordido?

Matt se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestar.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Time To Play The Game

Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_-Oye, ¿Qué coño te has hecho en la mano tío? - Pregunto Shannon señalando a la mordedura que Jeff le había hecho a Matt.- ¿Quién te ha mordido? _

_Matt se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestar._

**Capítulo IV:**** Time to play the game.**

-Como que no es nada, ¡Pero si parece que te ha mordido un perro con la rabia!.

-Que no es nada…

En ese momento tocaron al timbre, Matt suspiró aliviado, como se solía decir ¡Salvado por la campana! Matt, aun sabiendo quien era preguntó que quien era, y abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hey!- Saludo Jeff chocando el puño con su hermano- ¿Qué tal tío?

-Aquí con Shannon echando unas partidas- Matt miró a Jeff con mirada traviesa- ¿Te quedas?

-Eh ¡vale!, Pero antes voy a coger unas birras, ahora vuelvo – Dijo Jeff.

-¡Tráeme una a mi también!- Chilló Shannon para que Jeff pudiera oírle desde la cocina.

Al poco Jeff regresó, y se sentó en el sofá en medio de Shannon y Matt.

Se abrió una cerveza y le pego un gran trago.

-Joder, estaba seco.- dijo Jeff entre risas.

Se fijó en la mordedura de la mano de su hermano y sonrió, se echó la mano al cuello, escocía bastante.

Shannon estaba lo suficientemente atento en el juego para no darse cuenta de que Jeff había pasado un brazo por encima de su hermano y jugueteaba con su húmedo pelo.

A Matt eso le hacía cosquillas y no paraba de estremecerse.

De repente empezó a sonar un Móvil, era el de Shannon Jeff se asustó y quitó violentamente el brazo del lado de su hermano, Shannon no se dio cuenta.

-Estoy en casa de unos amigos ¿Joder, y tiene que ser ahora?, esta bien, ¡voy para allá!- Shannon elevaba el tono de voz conforme acababa cada frase.

-Tengo que irme tíos… Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Shannon dispuesto a irse.

-Bueno, ¿nos vemos otro día vale?- Dijo Matt, aunque en el fondo sintiera alegría porque se fuera- Siento que no puedas quedarte.

-_Joder, como miente de bien mi hermano_- Jeff rió para sus adentros.

-Adiós chicos. Ya seguiremos otro día.-dijo Shannon y se fue

-O la próxima semana…-murmuró Jeff y sonrió a su hermano

Matt se volvió hacia Jeff, le sonrió y se tiró encima de él, desparramándolo por el sofá. Empezó a besarle y a meterle mano a saco.

-Ush, espera creo que me he clavado algo…-dijo Jeff con una cara extraña

-Sí mi…-empezó Matt

Jeff sacó de debajo de su espalda el mando de la play.

-No, era esto.-dijo y le enseñó el mando

-Uhms…Yo creía que era esto….-dijo Matt y se señaló a su entrepierna notablemente abultada.

-También también…-dijo Jeff asintiendo con la cabeza.

Matt le sonrió y siguió a lo suyo, besando allá por dónde hubiera sitio para besarle. La camiseta sobraba así que desapareció.

-Uhms…Espera…Tengo una idea…-murmuró Jeff

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?-le preguntó Matt alzando una ceja

-Ve a tu habitación…Le sacaré partido a mi idea allí…-murmuró Jeff

Matt, intrigado, le hizo caso a su hermano y fue hacia su habitación. Jeff fue hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó de ella un bote de nata. Sonrió pervertidamente. En el cajón del mueble del salón, sacó unas esposas. Se las había regalado él a su hermano hace tiempo, y dudaba que las hubiera usado.

-_Llegó la hora de estrenarlas…-_pensó Jeff

Subió a la habitación de Matt y al abrir, se encontró a su hermano luciendo cuerpo en todo su esplendor, este sonrió abiertamente.

-Mmm… ¿Qué has traído?-le preguntó Matt

-"It's Time to play the game"-le dijo Jeff con una sonrisa

Se desnudó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su hermano. Este, sorprendido, se dejó hacer. Jeff cogió la mano izquierda de Matt y le puso la esposa allí, tras pasarla por uno de los barrotes de la cama, le puso el otro extremo en la otra mano.

Jeff sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su hermano inmovilizado. Agitó la nata y con ella, escribió en el pecho de su hermano:

I WANT TO FUCK YOU

Su hermano leyó aquello del revés y sonrió pervertidamente. Jeff le devolvió la sonrisa, y lamió lentamente lo que acababa de escribir Matt emitía gemidos suaves, disfrutando de aquella sensación.

Jeff puso algo de nata en los pezones de su hermano, lamió y mordisqueó. Lo mismo hizo en el ombligo, donde hundió la lengua. Matt gemía, y la sensación era más placentera, al no poder usar las manos para nada.

Jeff llegó al bajo vientre de su hermano, donde puso una fina línea de nata y la lamió antes de introducirse la erección de su hermano en la boca. Matt emitió un gemido, al notar los labios de su hermano en su glande.

Jeff sonrió satisfecho, y empezó a lamer aquella zona tan cálida. Matt gemía cada vez más alto. Al no poder más, se vino en boca de su hermano tras un gemido ronco. Jeff le limpió y se tragó aquello sin asco. Se puso altura de su hermano.

-Suéltame…-le pidió –Yo también quiero jugar…

Jeff negó con la cabeza, y alzando un poco las piernas de su hermano, se introdujo en el poco a poco.

Empezó a dar embestidas, rápidas, al igual que sus gemidos. Acabó con un gemido ronco. Matt respiró agitado. Jeff le soltó y Matt le abrazó, sonriendo y mirándose con lujuria.

Al poco de estar así Jeff se durmió.

La imagen era digna de ver.

Jeff abrazaba de la cintura a Matt y este cogía sus manos.

Matt sentía la respiración de su hermano en su cuello, lenta, profunda. Provocaba un cosquilleo demasiado placentero y eso hizo, que Matt se durmiera poco después que su hermano.

**To be continued****…**


	5. Sorpresas

Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Matt sentía la respiración de su hermano en su cuello, lenta, profunda. Provocaba un cosquilleo demasiado placentero y eso hizo, que Matt se durmiera poco después que su hermano._

**Capítulo V:**** Sorpresas**

**Sábado 10 de la mañana.**

Jeff se despertó y chasqueó la lengua… tenía sabor a…. ¿Nata?

Entonces recordó todo lo que pasó el día anterior, más por la noche que por el día y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, se movió un poco, estaba cansadísimo.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación, Dios, estaba patas arriba, toda la ropa por ahí tirada incluso unos bóxers de Matt colgaban de la lamparilla de la cómoda.

Se giró y vio las esposas y el bote de nata en el suelo.

Matt se movió.

Su hermano, estaba al lado, ocupaba casi toda la cama con los brazos y piernas tan estirados como los tenía.

Tenía una sonrisa leve, Jeff le besó dulcemente en los labios y Matt poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días- Susurró Jeff.

Matt se estiró y sonrió, estaba pegajoso y olía a nata. Necesitaba una ducha.

-Buenos días- Dijo después de besar a Jeff.

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

-Estás pegajoso- Dijo Jeff.

-No se de quien será la culpa-Dijo Matt mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

- No sé – Dijo Jeff mirando al techo haciéndose el pensativo.

Los dos rieron.

-Tengo que darme una ducha- Dijo Matt levantándose.

Jeff se tapó un poco más con la sabana. Al poco se oyó el agua de la ducha al caer. Jeff se durmió.

Matt estaba apoyado en la pared, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha caía por su cuerpo, evocaba recuerdos de la noche anterior. No tenía ni idea de que Jeff pudiera ser tan bueno en la cama, joder, esa noche había estado en el cielo.

Sonrió y salió de la ducha poniéndose una toalla en la cintura. Entró a la habitación, Vio a Jeff durmiendo boca abajo, respirando profundamente.

Jeff era un dormilón.

Se acercó y pasó su dedo índice por la desnuda espalda de Jeff, esa suave y caliente.

El menor de los Hardys sintió un escalofrío y abrió los ojos.

Su hermano le miraba divertido.

-¿Desayunamos?- Dijo Matt

-Quiero quedarme un rato más, estoy molido.- Dijo Jeff poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza.

-No me extraña-Dijo sonriendo Matt

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña tendrá que ir a Mahoma…-murmuró Jeff alzando un dedo

-Esto…Jeff… ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Matt alzando una ceja

-Tráete el desayuno aquí.-le dijo

-Vale…Mientras que no te de por untarme mermelada…-murmuró y se fue

-No me des ideas….-murmuró Jeff para que su hermano lo oyera

Matt rió, y preparó el desayuno, que subió en una bandeja La puso al lado contrario de donde descansaba Jeff y le despertó.

-Mmhmps….-comentó Jeff

-Enano, a despertar que aquí está el desayuno.-le dijo Matt quitándole la sábana.

Jeff se encogió y abrió los ojos.

-Vale mamá…-murmuró y se sentó

Desayunaron en silencio, lanzándose miradas de amor y lujuria. Una vez acabaron de desayunar, Jeff se duchó mientras que Matt recogía la cama y cambiaba las sábanas. Jeff salió de la ducha tanteando el mordisco que le dio su hermano.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó Matt acercándose a él, para verlo de más de cerca

-No mucho, escuece, pero no duele.-le dijo Jeff

Matt se acercó a él, y le besó dulcemente el mordisco, cosa que hizo que Jeff se estremeciera.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Matt

-Tranquilo, tu también de llevaste un buen mordisco.-le dijo Jeff señalando a su mano

Matt lo miró y se encogió de hombros, besó a Jeff y sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?- Dijo Matt con entusiasmo.

-No sé-Dijo Jeff abrazándose a la cintura de su hermano.

-Siempre piensas en lo mismo- Dijo mientras le daba un escalofrío, pues su hermano estaba besándole el cuello.

-Las 24 horas del día-Dijo volviendo a besar el cuello de Matt- Por cierto, tendré que ir a casa a coger ropa limpia, el móvil…

-Pues en marcha- Dijo matt sonriendo- ¿Tu coche o el mío?

-No te ofendas Matt, pero en mi descapotable se esta mas fresquito- Dijo Jeff echándose a reír.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi coche es una mierda?- Dijo Matt con las manos en la cintura, fingiendo un enfado que por supuesto no tenía.

-Si- Dijo Jeff echando a correr.

-¡Ahora verás!- Dijo Matt echando a correr tras el.

Matt se abalanzó sobre Jeff y cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Pp… ¡para!- Dijo Jeff a carcajada limpia- ¡Nno puedo más!

-Está bien…- Dijo Matt levantándose.

Salieron a la calle y cogieron el coche de Jeff, hacía mucho calor y agradeció que fuera descapotable.

El aire le pegaba en la cara y alborotaba su melena.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a casa de Jeff y cogieron su ropa y sus cosas para trasladarla a la casa de Matt, aunque muchos objetos de ellos dos estaban en la casa de los hermanos.

Tocaron al timbre y Jeff fue a abrir, su sorpresa fue evidente al ver a Beth al otro lado de la puerta, con las lágrimas abordándole los ojos y dos surcos de rimel surcándole las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Jeff apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

**To be continued****…**


	6. Beth

Tocaron al timbre y Jeff fue a abrir, su sorpresa fue evidente al ver a Beth al otro lado de la puerta, con las lágrimas abord

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Tocaron al timbre y Jeff fue a abrir, su sorpresa fue evidente al ver a Beth al otro lado de la puerta, con las lágrimas abordándole los ojos y dos surcos de rimel surcándole las mejillas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Jeff apoyándose en el marco de la puerta._

**Capítulo VI****: Beth**

Tocaron al timbre y Jeff fue a abrir, su sorpresa fue evidente al ver a Beth al otro lado de la puerta, con las lágrimas abordándole los ojos y dos surcos de rimel surcándole las mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Jeff apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Jeff… yo…-Beth comenzó a sollozar –Te quiero, te echo de menos – Dijo tirándose a los brazos de Jeff.

Jeff la sostuvo, no le apetecía escucharla, le había hecho mucho daño, ya hace más de un año de aquello, pero conservaba aun el dolor desde aquel fatídico día.

Matt se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Jeff abrazado a Beth, le hervía la sangre.

_-¿Qué habrá venido a hacer?-_ Pensó furioso.

Matt se acercó y tosió. Jeff se separó bruscamente de Beth.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Matt a Beth

-Yo…Yo…-siguió Beth, y siguió sollozando, intentó abrazarse de nuevo a Jeff pero este se apartó

-¿A qué has venido?-le preguntó Jeff cruzándose de brazos

-Yo…-dijo inspiró, y esperó a que su voz sonara clara.-Te quiero, te hecho de menos…-murmuró-En todo este tiempo…No he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo…

-Si me querías, no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste.-contestó mordazmente Jeff

-No…Lo siento, se que fue un error. Pero si he vuelto es por que aún te quiero.-dijo Beth

Jeff cerró los ojos, necesitaba relajarse un momento. Matt creyó que su hermano se lo estaba pensando, y se puso rojo de celos.

-No creas nada de lo que te diga Jeff, ya sabes como se portó contigo.-le dijo Matt señalando a Beth

Jeff se mantuvo callado unos instantes, y dio un paso hacia Beth para echarla, esta, se acercó a él y aprovechó para besarle. Jeff se quedó quieto un momento, no se lo esperaba. Matt veía la escena, de sus ojos saltaban chispas.

En cuanto Jeff volvió a la realidad, se soltó violentamente de Beth y la miró con odio.

-Lárgate Beth.-le espetó-Lo perdiste todo cuando te acostaste con aquel, y no vas ha venir ahora con el rabo entre las piernas esperando a que te perdone.

-Pero…-siguió Beth

-Pero nada, lárgate.-le espetó y le abrió la puerta

Beth le lanzó una mirada a Matt en busca de apoyo, pero al ver su rostro lleno de odio, se tapó la cara con las manos y salió de allí. Jeff cerró la puerta de un portazo, y se sentó a la subida de las escaleras. Rabioso.

-Vamos….-comentó Matt, esperando sonar tranquilo.-Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-Lo sé.-dijo Jeff, pero no podía dejarse de sentirse mal por ello

-Venga. Vamos…Vamos al cine.-propuso Matt dándole toques a su hermano en el hombro

Jeff le miró con una ceja alzada, y olvidándose del tema de Beth, una idea pervertida cruzó su mente.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-sonrió Matt

-Por nada. Sí, vamos al cine.-pidió

Se arreglaron un poco y ambos fueron al cine. Matt tenía unas intenciones claras, así que cuando llegaron a la sala, al haber poca gente, se metieron en el rincón más oscuro de toda la sala.

Empezó la película, y Matt pasó distraídamente una mano por el hombro de su hermano. Jeff se acomodó en el pecho de Matt, en principio solo pasó eso. Hasta que Jeff se lo pensó dos veces, y empezó a meterle mano a su hermano, recorriendo estas por todo el torso de él.

Le desabotonó un par de botones de la camisa, los suficientes para que su mano se colara dentro y le pellizcara un pezón a Matt.

Este se revolvió nervioso. La poca luz que había dibujaba la silueta de su rostro, estaba mordiéndose el labio con tal de no gemir.

Jeff se acercó al oído de Matt y lamió el lóbulo.

-¿Te gusta la película?-Dijo en un susurro, tan sensual que derretiría hasta el acero.

Matt respiró hondo, no podía contestar. Jeff aprovechó y metió la mano en los pantalones de Matt y este se arqueó.

Topó con su erección y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- le volvió a susurrar.

Era bastante obvio que no estaban viendo la película y que se refería a las atenciones que Jeff estaba brindándole a la erección de Matt.

Matt tragó saliva y se aferró a los posa brazos.

-Ss…Si, me encanta- Dijo buscando los labios de Jeff.

Se besaron fuertemente y gimieron bajito para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírse.

Matt se desesperaba con el ritmo que llevaba su hermano y movía las caderas con tal de que fuera más rápido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Jeff mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

-M….más- A Matt casi no se le entendía.

Aquello era frustrante, querer conseguir placer y estar a mitad.

Jeff se lo pasaba en grande al ver que su hermano estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Aumentó el ritmo y Matt entrecortó la respiración y se tensó.

-Jeff… Voy…a correrme…-Dijo Matt con los dientes apretados.

Jeff Aumentó más el ritmo y poco después matt se vino en la mano de Jeff…

Besó la boca de Jeff para evitar gemir.

De repente la pantalla de la película se puso negra, no se veía nada Jeff se intrigó, fue a tocar a su hermano pero no estaba.

De repente notó que unas manos se posaban en la cremallera de su pantalón.

La pantalla se volvió blanca y vio Matt arrodillado delante de el.

Temía lo que iba a hacer. Matt metió parte de la mano por la cremallera que acaba de abrir y acarició la erección de su hermano por encima del pantalón.

Este emitió un gemido, que solo oyó su hermano. Matt sonrió y apartando lo poco que podía los calzoncillos de su hermano, se metió la erección de este que por allí salía.

Lamió la punta del glande, y esto hizo que Jeff se estremeciera. Matt sonrió, y se metió la erección de su hermano en la boca, fue moviéndose oscilante desde la base hasta la punta, pasando la lengua.

Jeff, no se podía controlar, y para no gemir se mordía el labio, pero eso no le ayudaba, así que no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca y seguir gimiendo. Sabía, que le podían escuchar, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba

Jeff, acabó viniéndose en la boca de Matt, y este tragó sin ningún problema. Se puso de pie, para volver a sentarse. Pero fue enfocado con a luz de la linterna del acomodador.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-preguntó enfocando alternativamente a los hermanos

**To be continued…**


	7. 1,2, You here the clock tickin?

Jeff, acabó viniéndose en la boca de Matt, y este tragó sin ningún problema

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Se puso de pie, para volver a sentarse. Pero fue enfocado con a luz de la linterna del acomodador. _

_-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?-preguntó enfocando alternativamente a los hermanos_

**Capítulo VII:****1,2, You here the clock tickin****'?**

Jeff y Matt enrojecieron y no encontraron palabras para hablar. El acomodador, enfocó a Jeff y a la cremallera abierta de este, el acomodador algo furioso, echó a los hermanos de allí.

-Ufs…Menos mal…-le dijo Matt a su hermano una vez fuera.

-¿Menos mal que?-preguntó Jeff cerrándose la cremallera

-Que no nos reconoció…Si no…En un lío gordo estaríamos metido…-comentó Matt

Jeff se quedó en silencio, pensando, era verdad, se meterían en un lío de los gordos si alguien se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo. Era lo que le sorprendía ahora. Se querían, mucho más de lo que dos hermanos pueden quererse, y a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

-Te quiero.-le murmuró Jeff al oído de Matt

-Y yo…-dijo Matt moviendo solo los labios

Jeff sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Caminaron un rato, y comieron en un restaurante cercano a casa.

**Martes 6 de la tarde**

Se habían ido a Berlín, a rodar un Live Events, de esos que no se grababan e iban ambas ligas. Cosa que vino bien a Jeff y Matt puesto podían estar juntos. Matt terminó su combate con MVP y fue ha las duchas que allí habían preparado, entró y vio a Jeff saliendo de ellas.

Matt cogió a su hermano de la cintura, lo metió en uno de esos cubículos y empezó a besarle con todas las ganas que pudo.

Jeff sorprendido, siguió el beso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que enseguida se le borró cuando vio a MVP detrás boquiabierto.

Se separó bruscamente de Matt, y este al darse la vuelta miró aterrado a MVP, no sabían que decir.

-Eh…esto…ehhh- MVP no cerraba la boca.

-Joder, que tarde mas buena hace ¿no?-Jeff disimuló.

Matt cogió a MVP por cuello de su traje y lo metió al cubículo.

-Escúchame Tiritas, tu no has visto nada ¿Estamos?- Dijo Matt apoyándolo en la pared.

MVP seguía con la mirada ida.

-Yo creo que si le pegamos una bofetada…- Aprovechó para decir Matt.

-Venga va, déjalo, pegarle cuando está así es como pegarle a uno que está en coma- Rió Jeff.

-También es verdad-Murmuró Matt.

-Joder, dais asco, no os da vergüenza… ¡Sois hermanos! ¡HERMANOS!- Gritó MVP

-Shhh- Matt le tapó la boca- Más despacio, querido Alvin.

MVP se revolvió y puso cara de asco.

-No me vuelvas a tocar nunca, a saber que coño han tocado esas sucias manos-Dijo mirando a Jeff.

-¡Eh! Que yo me acabo de duchar- dijo Jeff con las manos en la cintura.

-Alvin, por la cuenta que te trae creo que no debes decirlo- Dijo Matt en un tono que daba miedo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? – Dijo MVP.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas cuando aún formábamos pareja?-Dijo Matt dándole una pista.

-Si, me acuerdo de algo, ¡Que eras un completo inútil!- Dijo MVP plantándole cara.

-Eh, un respeto a mi hermano- Dijo Jeff avanzando hacia el, pero matt lo detuvo.

-Oh, que viene su novia a defenderle, que triste.-Dijo MVP burlándose.

-Mira Alvin, como digas una palabra, te juro que le cuento a todos que debajo de ese asqueroso atuendo llevas un tanga rosa con ositos.-Dijo señalándole con el dedo.

MVP se quedó Blanco.

-Y lo del tatuaje- Matt sonrió.

MVP se fue de allí casi corriendo.

-¿Un tanga rosa con ositos?-Jeff se echó a reír-No me lo puedo creer.

-Cállate que en menudo lío nos hemos metido, nos hemos salvado por los pelos- Murmuró- Deberíamos tener mas cuidado.

Tras mirar que no había nadie Jeff se despidió con un corto beso y salió a los pasillos.

-Eh Jeff, creo que Mcmahon te busca.- Dijo Shawn Michaels.

-Gracias tío-Dijo Jeff agachando la cabeza.

Tenía miedo. Fue hacia el despacho de Vince y tocó a la puerta.

-Pase-Dijo Vince desde dentro- Hombre, ¡Jeff Hardy por aquí!.

-¿Me ha llamado?- Dijo Jeff aun con miedo.

-Si, pero siéntate-Dijo sonriendo.

Jeff se sentó, aquella sonrisa no le gustaba, algo tramaba, y cuando tramaba aquel hombre algo, significaba que había dinero de por medio.

-Quiero una pelea-Anunció Vince.

Jeff suspiró aliviado.

-Una pelea…-Volvió a decir- Contra tu hermano Matt, por el cinturón del _Hardcore Champion._

**To be continued…**


	8. ¿Hardcore Champion?

Jeff suspiró aliviado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Jeff suspiró aliviado._

_-Una pelea…-Volvió a decir- Contra tu hermano Matt, por el cinturón del Hardcore Champion._

**Capítulo VIII:**** ¿Hardcore Champion?**

-Pero… Si ya hicimos eso una vez-Dijo Jeff asustado.

-Lo sé, pero esa pelea tuvo un gran éxito.-Dijo frotándose las manos.-Ver a dos hermanos pelear tan agresivamente da mucho juego.

-Pero…-Jeff no sabía que hacer.

-Ya está dicho, en dos semanas pelearéis… De nuevo- Dijo echándose a reír.

Jeff salió del despacho de Vince con un humor de perros y maldiciéndole por lo bajo, ere tío parecía que no tenia sentimientos y que solo quería ganar dinero. Matt buscó a Jeff, pero no lo encontró hasta que llegó al hotel, lo que no pudo evitar fue encontrarse con MVP por el camino, y ya que se alojaban en el mismo tuvo que caminar junto a él.

-Hola…-murmuró Jeff, solo para parecer educado

-…No me lo puedo creer.-mustió MVP para que solo Jeff pudiera oírlo.-Por dios sois hermanos…

-Alvin, le quiero ¿vale?-le espetó Jeff

-Toma, y yo también quiero a mis hermanos, pero no me los voy follando en las duchas…-comentó MVP

A Jeff, le jodió que hiciera ese comentario cogió a MVP del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba y lo empotró en una pared.

-Mira, me da igual lo que me digas, pero yo quiero a mi hermano y no me importa lo que vayas a pensar…-dijo Jeff

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima.-le espetó MVP

Jeff le soltó y cabreado, aceleró el paso y llegó al hotel dejando muy atrás a MVP, subió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, este estaba abriendo la maleta para sacar el pijama que iba a ponerse.

-Jeff ¿estas bien?-le dijo a su hermano, que tenía una cara que mezclaba el disgusto con la furia.

Jeff no contestó, se sentó en la cama y masculló varios tacos que apenas se entendieron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Matt, dejó la ropa de nuevo en la maleta, y se sentó al lado de su hermano.-Cuéntamelo Jeff…Por favor…

-Tenemos una pelea…-le dijo Jeff

Matt asimiló la información con dificultad, no quería pegarle a su hermano, pero era teatro.

-Bueno…-logró decir.-Es teatro Jeff, no pasa nada.

-Es por el Hardcore Champion.-terminó Jeff

Ahí es cuando Matt se quedó mudo, habían hecho ya una pelea así y no quería volver ha hacerla, ya había sufrido bastante cuando se vio obligado a pegar a su hermano, ahora no quería. Porque le amaba, y no quería dañar a aquel que amaba.

Matt abrazó a Jeff y le besó el cuello, para reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada…-le comentó

Jeff apretó fuerte, necesitaba que su hermano lo reconfortara, se sentía mal, no quería herirle. Porque sabía, que en aquellas peleas siempre iban ha resultar heridos. Matt buscó la cara de su hermano y le besó, Jeff prosiguió el beso de su hermano con pasión, recorriendo la espalada con sus manos.

Matt sonrió, de un empujón apartó la maleta y tendió a Jeff en la cama sin dejar de besarle. Le quitó la camiseta, y Jeff hizo lo propio con su hermano.

En seguida, los besos de Matt recorrieron todo el torso de Jeff, este rió ante el cosquilleo. Matt deshizo ha su hermano de aquellos pantalones molestos, se puso a su altura, y tocó con una mano la erección de Jeff.

-Vaya hermanito…Veo que el combate no te preocupa…-comentó Matt sonriendo

-Ahora mismo…Solo me preocupa en no manchar demasiado…-dijo Jeff en un gemido

Matt sonrió, metió la mano por los calzoncillos de Jeff y comenzó a masturbarle, a un ritmo muy lento, torturante. Jeff empezó a gemir, y rogó que fuera más rápido, pero Matt no le hizo caso. No iba aumentar, quería hacer sufrir de placer a su hermano, y tenía la sensación de que iba ha ser así.

Jeff gimió y buscó la cremallera de su hermano, se deshizo de ella metió la mano dentro, y tanteó la erección que en el crecía. Matt rió en un gemido, soltó a su hermano y se dejó hacer.

Jeff hizo, lo que hasta hace poco su hermano estaba haciendo con él, así hasta que Matt se vino encima, con un gemido ahogado. Jeff, al sentir aquel líquido cálido, se vino encima. No pudo contenerse.

-Creo que necesitaremos una ducha…-rió Matt

-Es verdad….-comentó Jeff

Ambos se ducharon, sin perder el tiempo en enjabonarse, y ganarlo en otras cosas. Salieron de la ducha, y se durmieron con la toalla abrazados, cansados.

-Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me- Alvin cantaba por los pasillos distraídamente.

Se le ocurrió hacerle una visita a los hermanitos enamorados.

Tocó la puerta por si estaban haciendo algo fuera de lo normal, pero nadie le contestó.

Se limito a abrir, la primera imagen que vio fue a Matt con una toalla abrazando a lo que parecía que era su hermano, que, joder iba completamente desnudo.

**To be continued…**


	9. Hardy Vs Hardy

Jeff suspiró aliviado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Tocó la puerta por si estaban haciendo algo fuera de lo normal, pero nadie le contestó._

_Se limito a abrir, la primera imagen que vio fue a Matt con una toalla abrazando a lo que parecía que era su hermano, que, joder iba completamente desnudo._

**Capítulo IX: ****Hardy Vs Hardy**

Alvin carraspeó, y Matt abrió un ojo.

-Alvin… ¿pero que coño….?-Matt intentó taparse.

-Mhmmm ¿Qué pasa Matty?- dijo Jeff dándose la vuelta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se tapó con un cojín.

-¿A ti no te han enseñado que entrar sin llamar es de mala educación?-Dijo Jeff casi escupiendo las palabras.

-He llamado-Dijo Alvin- Pero estabais muertos. -Vio manchas en las sábanas- Y me apuesto mi vida a que sé lo que estabais haciendo antes de dormir.

-Lárgate Gilipollas- Dijo Matt.

Alvin se enfureció.

Aprovecharon para ponerse algo de ropa.

-¿Que me has dicho?-Dijo Alvin apretando los puños.

-Eres un gilipollas, y no tienes porque meterte en la vida de nadie-Dijo mordazmente.

Alvin se abalanzó sobre Matt y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

Matt le empujó y Alvin cayó contra la pared haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Avanzó hacia el, le cogió del cuello y le miró fijamente.

-Matt, estate quieto- Dijo Jeff por detrás

-No vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman, no responderé si lo haces-Dijo Matt con Furia.

Jeff estiró a su hermano del brazo haciendo que se separara de Alvin, quien se llevó las manos al cuello respirando entrecortadamente.

Se fue corriendo, sin decir nada.

Al poco entró Shawn Michaels con cara de sueño.

-He oído un ruido fuerte, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Dijo bostezando.

-Mi hermano Matt que se ha caído de la cama, el muy torpe- Dijo Jeff intentando sonar convincente.

-Coño, como se te ha puesto el ojo- Dijo Shawn sonriendo.

-Soy un desastre, voy a por hielo-Dijo Matt quejándose.

-¿Seguro que solo ha sido la caída de la cama?-le dijo Shawn divertido.-Te has tenido que caer del techo para ponerte ese ojo así…

-Sí, solo ha sido eso.-afirmó Jeff lo más fiable que pudo

-Está bien…Ponte hielo…Buenas noches…-dijo, prefiriendo no comentar que eran (que se lo imaginaba) todas aquellas manchas, y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran nerviosos y a medio vestir, y se fue

Matt se sentó en la cama aferrándose suavemente el hielo al ojo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Jeff

Matt asintió.

-No entiendo porque ese cabrón tiene que meterse donde no le llaman.-dijo exasperado

-Tranquilo…-pidió Jeff,-Ya se le pasará…No se porque reaccionaste así…

-Es un cabrón, se mete donde no le interesa y encima querrá que no estemos juntos…-le respondió Matt

Jeff no dijo nada más, pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermano e intentó reconfortarlo. Matt le sonrió y tras depositarle un dulce beso, se tendió en la cama, apartando el hielo.

Jeff se abrazó a él y así se durmieron. Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, quedando lo más alejado que podían de MVP, sabiendo, que podían saltar chispas si hacían referencia a lo ocurrido por la noche.

MVP, en cambio, estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido y asqueado, no entendía como dos hermanos podían "quererse" tanto, como para acostarse juntos, también estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que en público, Matt y Jeff se comportaban como siempre, como dos hermanos gamberros.

Matt y Jeff llegaron a Cameron y soltaron las maletas, estaban cansados, cansados de tanto ir y venir, de un lugar al otro. Se quedaron fritos en los sofás con el maldito desfase horario.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Matt y Jeff recibieron los guiones de su pelea Hardcore, en ella, espetaba que Jeff debía de ganar, haciendo varias técnicas dolorosas a su hermano, como caer en la tabla de espino, y acabar con chinchetas por todo el brazo izquierdo.

Lo que le pasaba a Jeff tampoco se quedaba corto, su hermano nada más empezar, tenía que darle repetidamente con una pala y no quería.

Llegó el momento del combate, todo el público estaba emocionado, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se celebraba un combate así, tanto era la expectación que fue el mismo Mcmahon quien lo anunció.

Entró Jeff con su particular movimiento de caderas, que últimamente volvía loco a su hermano, llegó al ring he hizo en el, sus particulares movimientos, empezó a sonar entonces, la música de Matt, Jeff se quedó preocupado mirando la entrada. No quería golpearle, no era capaz.

Matt entró, sonriendo como pudo, iba cargado con una pala y un bate de béisbol. Lanzó una mirada a su hermano, que expresaba tranquilidad, que le daba permiso a que le pegara todo lo que quisiera, aunque se saltaran el guión.

Jeff negó con la cabeza, y dejó que el árbitro alzara el título, una vez hubo sonado el gong, Matt se dispuso a coger la pala. El público coreaba sus nombres, gritaba de emoción, pedían sangre.

Matt se quedó paralizado con la pala en la mano, no se atrevía ha darle. El público esperaba exasperado a que lo hiciera, Matt seguía inmóvil. Mcmahon que se había sentado donde los comentaristas, miraba a Matt con furia, y pedía lo mismo pero solo moviendo los labios.

Jeff tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando los golpes, golpes que no recibió. Miró a su hermano, y vio que no iba a pegarle, así que…

Jeff se aproximó a Matt y Le miró fijamente.

-Hazlo, si te atreves-Dijo Jeff, intentando decirle que continuara.

Vino el primer Golpe, Matt quería echar a correr, alejarse de ahí, dio el segundo, Jeff se cayó al suelo. Matt le pateó el estómago.

Los hermanos se miraban con pena, querían que todo acabase.

Jeff se tiró encima de Matt, y para amortiguar el golpe, cayó con sus rodillas, gritó de dolor.

Se levantó como pudo, tenía que hacer el final, cogió el bate de béisbol y lo agarro firme con las dos manos, Matt estaba en el suelo, debía de darle en la cabeza.

Jeff Respiró hondo y levantó el bate por encima de su cabeza. El publicó retumbó con más fuerza, todos gritaban, querían ver sangre.

Cerró los ojos y le dio el golpe a su hermano, su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

El bate resbaló de sus manos e hizo un fuerte ruido cuando cayó al suelo.

Jeff no podía reaccionar, se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Puso la mano encima de sus hombros.

Uno

Dos

Tres

-¡El ganador del Hardcore Champion es Jeff Hardy!-El publico gritó y silbó.

El árbitro le levantó el brazo y le entregó el cinturón. Tenía que sonreír pero en el fondo se sentía muerto.

Echaba leves miradas a su hermano, que intentaba levantarse, su nariz, que a juzgar por el estado, parecía que estaba rota, no dejaba de sangrar.

**To be continued…**


	10. ¡Perdóname!

Jeff suspiró aliviado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_El árbitro le levantó el brazo y le entregó el cinturón. Tenía que sonreír pero en el fondo se sentía muerto._

_Echaba leves miradas a su hermano, que intentaba levantarse, su nariz, que a juzgar por el estado, parecía que estaba rota, no dejaba de sangrar._

**Capítulo X:**** ¡Perdóname!**

El árbitro le levantó el brazo y le entregó el cinturón. Tenía que sonreír pero en el fondo se sentía muerto.

Echaba leves miradas a su hermano, que intentaba levantarse, su nariz, que a juzgar por el estado, parecía que estaba rota, no dejaba de sangrar.

Se fue de allí lo más rápido posible, quería ducharse, relajarse.

-¡Eh Jeff, buen combate!- le dijo Randy Orton mientras iban caminando por los pasillos.

-Piérdete Orton- Jeff estaba de muy mal humor.

Se metió en las duchas, estuvo más de un cuarto de hora pensando en todo lo que había pasado, estaba descompuesto por dentro.

-¿Y mi hermano?- Dijo Jeff entrando con aires en el despacho de Vince sin llamar.

-Tranquilo, está en el hospital, le has roto la nariz-Vince se levantó.- Has hecho un excelente combate, La audiencia ha subido como la espuma.

Jeff se fue de allí, odiaba a Mcmahon, y a la Hardcore Champion.

Condujo hacia el hospital colérico, quería ver a Matt y pedirle disculpas.

Se acercó al mostrador.

-Perdone, ¿Podría decirme donde está Matthew Moore Hardy?-Preguntó Jeff nervioso.

-¿Es usted algún familiar o persona cercana?-Pregunto la enfermera amablemente.

-Soy su hermano, Jeff Hardy-Dijo Jeff nervioso.

- Está en la primera planta, aunque creo que están haciéndole unas radiografías, Habitación 103, suba y espérele allí si es tan amable Señor Hardy- La enfermera sonrió y se puso a ordenar sus papeles.

Jeff subió las escaleras de tres en tres, y busco la sala.

110, 109, 108… Cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

-Aquí está 103- murmuró.

Su mano temblorosa se dirigió al picaporte y lo giró.

-¿Matt?-Preguntó.

-Gnsg?-se escuchó decir a Matt

Jeff miró a su hermano, tenía toda la nariz llena de gasas para cortarle la hemorragia, acababa de llegar que le hicieran las radiografías, así que estaba esperando a que le curaran.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Jeff preocupado

-GsÍ-respondió Matt e intentó sonreír, pero le dolía la nariz así que se mantuvo serio

Jeff se quedó al lado de la cama, incapaz de seguir hablando. Llegó el médico y le curó, se fueron a casa, y en cuanto llegaron fue cuando Jeff se derrumbó y empezó a disculparse de todas las formas que pudo.

-Lo siento….Yo…Siento haberte hecho daño.-se disculpó Jeff con la vista en el suelo

-Tangquilo…-le intentó relajar Matt

Jeff negó con la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Siento haberlo hecho.-repitió Jeff-Pero Mcmahon…Si no lo hubiera hecho…Hubiera sido peor…

-Tangquilo Jeff…No pasa nada, estoy bien. ¡Has de alegagte! Eges el nuevo Hagcoge Champion!-le dijo intentando animándole

Jeff sonrió, pero solo ante el tono de voz que tenía su hermano. Matt alzó una ceja

-Es que…Tienes un tono divertido…-le explicó sin mirarle-Y todo por mi culpa…

-Jeff, es wgestling, no pasa nada. Tenía que seg así y punto. Tú no tienes la culpa.-le dijo Matt

-Si pero…-siguió Jeff

-Cállate, y bésame.-pidió Matt

Jeff le miró con una ceja alzada, y le depositó un suave beso en los labios y se dispuso ha separarse, Matt lo retuvo, poniéndole las manos en la nuca y continuando el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aire

Jeff, no quería hacer nada vaya que hiciera daño a su hermano, pero ante la insistencia de este de quitarle los pantalones, y meterle las manos por los calzoncillos, se dejó de resistir, y se dispuso ha hacer lo mismo.

Matt, deshizo de los pantalones a Jeff, y los calzoncillos le siguieron, al igual que la camiseta que llevaba. Jeff rió, Matt lamió lentamente el glande, hasta que Jeff consiguió toda su erección, tras eso, Matt se deshizo de sus pantalones, calzoncillos y camiseta, y quedando los dos desnudos en el sofá, se sentó sobre Jeff, haciendo que el pene de Jeff entrara poco a poco en él. Jeff gimió ante la sensación y Matt exhaló un suspiro de placer, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir tranquilo. Jeff se vino dentro de Matt, y este encima de ambos. Salió y se recostó encima de Jeff

-Te quiego...-le dijo

-Y yo…-le dijo Jeff con una sonrisilla.

**Miércoles 9 de la mañana**

Jeff despertó, estaba molido, le dolía la espalda, las piernas, el abdomen.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y le cegaban, intentó moverse, su hermano estaba encima y no podía salir de ahí.

Pasó un rato despierto, mirando a su hermano como dormía, su nariz estaba hinchada, tenía pinta de doler mucho.

Respiraba profundamente, Jeff le recogió un mechón de su rizado cabello, que caía sobre sus ojos.

Matt suspiraba en sueños, parecía que tenía un sueño bonito, porque sonreía levemente.

Se movió un poco, y Jeff aprovechó para salir y se cayó al suelo.

Se rió el mismo de su estupidez y fue al baño a ducharse.

Cuando salió Matt aún dormía. Decidió que le pediría disculpas de otra forma, le haría el desayuno.

Se puso manos a la obra, huevos fritos, bacon, zumo de naranja, tostadas y café.

Se tiró un buen rato cocinando, estaba cansado.

Lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo acercó al sofá.

-Matt-Le llamó suavemente.

-Mmm- Matt se movió un poco.

-¡Matt!-Volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte.

-Shhhhh-Matt se puso boca abajo.

-¡Matthew Moore Hardy!- Dijo dándole toques con el pié.

-Mhhh ¿Qué?- Dijo Matt levantando la cabeza.

Jeff sonrió.

-El desayuno-Dijo Jeff agachándose.

-No me puedo creer que hayas cocinado, tampoco que te hayas levantado antes que yo-Dijo riéndose.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, te he hecho el desayuno para pedirte disculpas- Murmuró.

-¿Otra vez? Creo que ya quedó suficientemente claro anoche que te perdoné- Dijo mirando a su hermano sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno, voy a recoger la cocina, está echa un desastre- Dijo levantándose.

Se quejó, llevaba la rodilla fatal, y la espalda aún peor.

-¿Te paza algom?- Dijo Matt con la boca llena.

-Me duele la espalda, y la rodilla- Dijo Jeff- Pero no es nada, de verdad.- Dijo Marchándose.

Matt se fijó en que en la espalda tenía un moretón, recordó la pala y la cara de dolor de su hermano al caer sobre la rodilla para evitar hacerle daño.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Matt

-Sí…-dijo Jeff, fue hacia la cocina, le falló la pierna y se quedó con una rodilla en el suelo.

**To be continued…**


	11. ¿Mark?

Jeff suspiró aliviado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Matt se fijó en que en la espalda tenía un moretón, recordó la pala y la cara de dolor de su hermano al caer sobre la rodilla para evitar hacerle daño. _

_-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Matt_

_-Sí…-dijo Jeff, fue hacia la cocina, le falló la pierna y se quedó con una rodilla en el suelo._

**Capítulo XI: ****¿Mark?**

-Mentiroso.-le dijo Matt y se fue hacia él

-No…No me pasa nada.-dijo Jeff, intentó levantarse, pero se quedó incrustado en el suelo, no se podía mover.

Matt no comentó, ayudó a levantarse del suelo a su hermano, lo subió al coche y fueron hacia el hospital. Allí descubrieron que Jeff tenía una contusión grave en los músculos de la rodilla, por lo que tendría que estar de baja un tiempo.

Eso a McMahon, no le sentó bien. Matt se perdería dos semanas de show y Jeff dos meses, recién conseguido el título, así que no le hizo mucha gracia. Jeff entregó el título, que lo ganó Orton, en una pelea contra Edge.

Como hubo ocurrido cuando Matt estaba con su nariz recién partida, Matt solo hacia que pedirle perdón a su hermano.

-No te disculpes.-le dijo una vez arto sonriendo.-Estamos en paz, yo te rompo la nariz, tu me das en la pierna. Igualados.

Matt no contestó y miró a su hermano con ternura.

-Además…-dijo Jeff y se acercó a su oído.-Ahora podemos estar dos semanas solos…-le dijo una palabra muy bajito.-Así estaremos en forma…

Matt rió y besó a su hermano.

-¿Solo pensando en eso?-le preguntó Matt con una sonrisa

-Te lo dije, las 24 horas del día…-sonrió Jeff

-¿Ah sí? Y cuéntame… ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

-Que lo hagamos encima del capó del coche…-respondió Jeff sin tapujos

Matt rió colorado, y le dijo al oído algo que sonó: Tus deseos serán órdenes para mí, en cuanto tengas la pierna bien…

**Unos días después…**

-Jeff, vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo Matt con las llaves del coche esperando en la puerta.

-Noooo- Dijo Jeff cojeando por el pasillo, aun iba en calzoncillos.

-¿Aun estás así?- Grito Matt desde la planta de abajo- ¡Te dije que te vistieras hace media hora!

-Pero es que estaba durmiendo-Dijo Jeff riéndose- Estaba soñando con esa vez que lo hicimos en la cocina.

Matt se sonrojó, y sonrió.

-Donde están las malditas muletas-Decía Jeff mientras se oían golpes.

Jeff bajó poniéndole la camiseta y con las muletas en la mano.

-¿No te vas a peinar?- Dijo Matt riéndose de los pelos de su hermano.

Jeff se hizo una coleta.

-¿Ya?- Dijo Jeff- Ni que fuéramos a un restaurante pijo.

-Vamos a ver a Mcmahon-Dijo Matt saliendo por la puerta.

-Entonces iré sin pantalones- Jeff murmuró.

-Si vas sin pantalones no respondo de mis actos- Cuchicheó Matt haciendo que Jeff riera.

Matt llegó al coche, Jeff al ir con muletas tardó un poco más.

-Vamos abuela, que Vince nos espera-Dijo Matt mientras le abría la puerta a Jeff desde dentro.

-Que le jodan, soy un puto cojo- Murmuró Jeff sentándose.

Llegaron al poco, Matt corría bastante con el coche, así que no llegaron nada más que un cuarto de hora tarde.

-Joder- Dijo Jeff saliendo del coche- He batido mi record, ¡solo un cuarto de hora tarde!.

Matt lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Llegaron al despacho de Vince y entraron.

-Hombre, pero si son los Blandengues Hardy- Dijo vince sarcásticamente.

- _Vince, capullo. _- Pensaron los Hardy sonriendo.

-Tenéis que firmarme los papeles de la baja- Dijo Vince dándoles un bolígrafo.

-Joder, haberlos mandado por correo- Dijo Jeff mordazmente.

-Es que os echaba de menos- Dijo vince- Ahora fuera.

Los hermanos hardy se fueron, Vince era un idiota, no se como no le habían pegado ya.

Llegaron al aparcamiento.

-Estoy cansado- dijo sentándose en el capó de un coche- Me duelen los brazos.

Matt sonrió malévolamente.

-Hay mi pobre chiquitín, que le duele la pierna-Dijo Matt abrazándole-¿Te duele mucho?

-Si-Dijo Jeff asintiendo apenado como un niño de tres años.

-Ohh-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ahora me duele menos-Dijo Jeff sonriendo.

Matt se acordó de la fantasía de Jeff… le vino una idea.

-Tengo una manera de curarte-Dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior a su hermano.

Matt coló sus manos por la camiseta de su hermano, este ahogó un gemido y arqueó la espalda.

-Matt… Ahora…me duele otra cosa- Dijo entrecortadamente pues su hermano se perdía en su cuello.

-Ah… ¿Y que es?- Dijo Matt mirándole a los ojos.

Jeff le miró y se mordió el labio, señaló a su erección.

Matt se pegó a su hermano, rozando sus dos erecciones, gimiendo uno en la boca del otro.

Coló su mano por los pantalones de Jeff ganándose un gemido por la parte de su hermano.

Continuaron besándose y tocándose con lujuria y desesperación, sin prestar atención al hombre que se acercaba lentamente.

-Esto…-dijo Mark, y tosió para hacerse notar

Matt y Jeff no le hicieron caso, siguieron gimiendo cada vez más alto, absteniéndose de que "The Undertaker" estaba allí, con una cara de pura incredibilidad ante lo que veía. Dio leves toques en el hombro de Matt, no era por meterse donde no le llamaba, pero aquel, era su coche.

Matt, no se dio cuenta de los leves toques, así que Mark cogió del hombro fuertemente a Matt, y le dijo en un ronco susurro.

-Hardy…Que es mi coche…

Matt perdió todo el color que tenía, al igual que Jeff, se quitó de encima de su hermano, y se tapó con las manos la gran erección que allí había.

**To be continued…**


	12. En el coche

Jeff suspiró aliviado

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Recalcamos que hay mucho lemmon, quedáis bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Matt, no se dio cuenta de los leves toques, así que Mark cogió del hombro fuertemente a Matt, y le dijo en un ronco susurro._

_-Hardy…Que es mi coche…_

_Matt perdió todo el color que tenía, al igual que Jeff, se quitó de encima de su hermano, y se tapó con las manos la gran erección que allí había._

**Capítulo XII:**** En el coche**

-Yo….Yo….-empezó ha decir

Mark le miró penetrante, por dentro, se estaba partiendo el culo de la risa. Jeff se quitó lentamente del coche y se puso detrás de su hermano, apoyado en él.

-Entrad dentro del coche.-ordenó Mark, ya que se lo iban a montar en su capó, que menos que le explicaran porqué tenían tanta confianza…

Matt y Jeff entraron dentro del coche, algo atemorizados. La verdad, es que siempre le habían tenido mucho respeto a ese hombre.

Mark entró antes de sonreír malévolamente al techo del aparcamiento, entró y se volvió.

-Ahora, es cuando tú-dijo Mark, señalando a Matt-Me explicas, porque estabas intentando follarte a tú hermano en el capó de mi coche.

-No sabíamos que era tú coche.-respondieron Jeff y Matt al unísono.

-_Pero si no es eso lo que quiero que me expliquéis…­_-pensó Mark aguantándose la risa-Vale, y ahora es cuando me explicáis porque habéis estado apunto, de hacer Brockeback Mountain, pero en Incesto, y en mi coche.

-Yo…Es que…-empezó Matt

-Quiero a mi hermano.-acabó Jeff

-Y yo a los míos…Soy el pequeño de 5…-comentó Mark

-Ya. Pero yo quiero a mi hermano…Más.-espetó Jeff

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Mark alzando una ceja

-¿Qué no entiendes?-le preguntó Matt, sabía que no entendía, pero el si lo entendía…No muy bien, pero vamos…

-Que quieras a tú hermano, más allá de los lazos de la sangre. Qué, por ejemplo, quieras acostarte con él…Como acabo de ver.-afirmó Mark

-Yo…Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-dijo Jeff.-Pero quiero mucho a mi hermano, y ahora, no lo veo como tal…Lo veo…Como mi amante, mi pareja. Y como nos conocemos desde siempre…Eso facilita las cosas

Matt miró a su hermano de reojo, y por primera vez, se atrevió a mirar a Mark a los ojos. Mark mantuvo la mirada, de tener una mirada fría, la pasó a una mirada cálida, y decidió hablar como un padre.

-Pero… ¿Qué diría vuestro padre?-preguntó Mark en un susurro

-Nnn..No..No lo aceptaría.-dijo Matt.-Se supone, que…Los hermanos...No hemos de tener tanta…confianza…

-Ya.-dijo Mark, con voz dura.-Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Matt y Jeff se mantuvieron en silencio, no sabían que decir.

-Iros. No lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a contar. Me mantendré en silencio, y cuando lo entienda. Os lo digo.-dijo Mark

Matt y Jeff salieron corriendo, tras decir un Adiós y un Gracias. Jeff cogió las muletas y llegaron al coche, se montaron en él, y esperaron a que Mark saliera con el suyo para poder irse.

-Mark…Es más… ¿Agradable?-dijo Matt a Jeff

-Sí…-murmuró él, cortado.

Matt y Jeff condujeron, y fueron a un restaurante del centro a cenar, donde, por la casualidad, se encontraron allí a Mark cenando tranquilamente con McCool.

Estos, le saludaron con la cabeza, pero no se acercaron para no molestar a la pareja.

Tras pedir lo que iban ha tomar, Jeff y Matt se mantuvieron en silencio, "hablándose" con la mirada. Trajeron los platos, y comenzaron a comer, algunas veces, Matt y Jeff picoteaban del plato del otro.

Matt, miraba a Mark de vez en cuando. Él, en cambio, solo tenía ojos para Michelle, y no se fijaba en más.

-¿Has visto a esos dos?-preguntó Matt a Jeff

Jeff asintió.

-Nunca me esperé que Mark fuera…Así.-le dijo Jeff

Matt sonrió, se acercó a Jeff, y le dijo al oído:

-Te quiero.

Se separó y miró a Jeff.

-Yo también.-le dijo Jeff

Terminaron de comer, y llegaron a casa, encerraron el coche en el garaje, y Jeff puso a Matt sobre él.

-Oye…Ya que este es nuestro coche…Aprovechemos…-le murmuró al oído de Jeff

A Jeff, se le pasó por completo el dolor de su pierna, soltó las muletas, se puso apoyado en el parabrisas arrastrando a su hermano. Estuvieron besándose, y quitándose ropa un rato, hasta que Jeff, decidido. Puso a su hermano a cuatro patas sobre el capó, entró en el poco a poco, Matt gimió, y se puso de una manera para no resbalarse.

Jeff, comenzó a dar embestidas que iban aumentando, al igual que el ritmo con el que masturbaba a su hermano. Se acabaron viniendo a la vez, con sonoros gemidos. Jeff salió de Matt, y se quitaron ambos del capó, y se fijaron en él.

Lo vieron completamente manchado de sudor y semen.

-Us…Habrá que lavar el coche…-comentó Matt de mientras que volvía a besar a su hermano.

-Sí….-le dijo Jeff con una sonrisa pícara.

-Venga… Vamos a dormir- Dijo Matt.

-No se donde coño están las muletas- Dijo Jeff mirando a todas partes.

-Eso no importa, tienes aquí a Matt Hardy- Dijo levantando los brazos.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo Jeff levantando las cejas.

-Claro hombre- Dijo matt acercándose.

Lo cogió en brazos, ambos rieron, y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Matt.

-¡Suéltame ya!- Dijo Jeff riendo- Parezco una novia recién casada.

Matt lo tiró a la cama y le miró.

Jeff se arrastró un poco y se apoyó en los barrotes de la cama.

Miró a Matt, estaba colorado y…. ¿Más delgado?

-Si eres la novia recién casada… ¿Habrá que tener la noche de bodas no?-Dijo Matt arrodillándose en la cama.

-Hay Matt siempre pensando en lo mismo- Dijo Jeff acercándose poco a poco.

-Si ese eres tú, siempre pensando… sexo, camas, besos… Hay… ¡Bésame!.

Jeff rió en los labios de su hermano y le metió la mano en el pantalón.

-Oye, pues si que te recuperas pronto…-Dijo Jeff arrimándose más.

Sonó el teléfono…

**To be continued…**


	13. ¿Lo aceptas?

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

**.**

_Jeff rió en los labios de su hermano y le metió la mano en el pantalón._

_-Oye, pues si que te recuperas pronto…-Dijo Jeff arrimándose más._

_Sonó el teléfono…_

**Capítulo XIII:**** ¿Lo aceptas?**

-No lo cojas… sigue…-murmuró matt.

-¿Y si es importante?- Jeff sacó la mano de los pantalones de su hermano y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Dijo Medio riéndose, pues su hermano le mordisqueaba la oreja y colaba la mano por su pantalón.

-¡Papá!- Dijo separándose bruscamente de su hermano.-¿Ha pasado algo?

Continuó la conversación durante un rato, Matt se puso el pijama, ya se le habían quitado las ganas.

Jeff colgó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

Miró a su hermano que estaba medio dormido a su lado.

-Papá quieres que vayamos a comer mañana-Dijo Jeff con gesto aburrido.

-¿Habrá que ir no?-Dijo Matt medio adormilado.

-Me ha preguntado que porqué coño estaba yo en tu casa a las 11 de la noche.-Murmuró Jeff riéndose.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-Dijo Matt dándose la vuelta.

-Que estaba enfermo, y en parte no es mentira.- Dijo Jeff.

-Anda, duerme.- Dijo Matt tapándose un poco más.

-¡Joder! ¿Ahora como me bajo yo esto?- Dijo mirándose el bulto de sus pantalones.

Miro a Matt que ya estaba roncando, se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de matt y le abrazó por la cintura.

Estuvo un rato pensando en sus cosas y finalmente acabo durmiéndose.

Matt se despertó y miró el reloj… 13.45… ¡Se había quedado dormido!

-Jeff…-Matt movió a su hermano.

-Hay Matt ¡No me muerdas ahí!-Jeff sonreía.

-¡Jeff!- Dijo Matt dándole un pellizco en el pezón a su hermano.

-¡AH!-Chilló Jeff- Joder Matt, prefiero que me despiertes con un beso, o que por lo menos no me aprietes tanto- Dijo tocándose el lugar donde su hermano le había pellizcado

-Lamento decirte que son Las 2 de la tarde y papá nos espera para comer-Dijo Matt Mirándole con odio.

Jeff abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama, no se acordó de la pierna.

-¡Ah! Joder, que mala suerte, la ostia ¡como duele!- Se sentó en el suelo.

-Si empiezas así no llegamos- Dijo Matt ayudando a levantar a su hermano.

-Lo siento, soy un inútil.-dijo Jeff

-No.-le dijo Matt y le besó.-No eres ningún inútil, solo un puto cojo

Jeff rió y volvió ha besar a Matt, ambos, fueron a casa de su padre.

-Llegáis tarde…-comentó Jeffrey

-Estoy cojo papá.-afirmó Jeff y le enseñó las muletas

-Bien. Porque es eso, os perdono.-dijo Jeffrey sonriendo.

Se sentaron a comer, mientras veían la tele, en ella, se escuchó la siguiente noticia:

"Patrick S. y Susan K. de Alemania, luchan, porque el incesto sea legal en su país. Esta pareja de hermanos, con cuatro hijos, luchan para que la pena de cárcel que hay en Alemania por practicar el incesto, sea anulada. Patrick S. de 30 años, lleva varios años de relación con su hermana Susan K. de 22, por lo que cumplió varias penas de cárcel por este motivo. Buscan la legalización del incesto en su país.

En nuestro país, este hecho no está penado por ley si los "amantes" son mayores de edad, y hay consentimiento por ambas partes."

Matt y Jeff, tras oír la noticia se quedaron pálidos. Miraron de reojo a su padre, que murmuraba cosas para sí.

-Bueno…-dijo Matt rompiendo el hielo.-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué, que me parece el qué?-preguntó Jeffrey

-La noticia de esos dos hermanos alemanes…-prosiguió Jeff

-Una barbaridad ¿Qué queréis que me parezca?-espetó Jeffrey

-Pero… ¿Por qué te parece una barbaridad?-le preguntó Jeff

-Son hermanos Jeffrey. No entiendo como dos hermanos pueden casarse, tener hijos, etc. Es inmoral…-propuso Jeffrey

-Pero…-siguió Matt

-Pero nada, Matthew. Es como si tú, te acostaras con tu hermano, no lo vería bien, jamás, sois hermanos, tenéis la misma sangre….-siguió Jeffrey

-Pero cada uno es libre de amar a quien quiere…-cortó Jeff-Si tu a tú hermano no lo consideras como tal, solo como un amante… ¿Qué mas da que tengan la misma sangre?

-Jeff eso es de la naturaleza humana….-siguió Jeffrey

Jeff abrió la boca para seguir con el tema, pero Matt lo miró para que no dijera nada más.

-Sí vosotros estuvierais juntos, solo me quedaría aceptarlo. Pero jamás lo aceptaría ni lo entendería.-dijo Jeffrey zanjando la cuestión.-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a volver al ring Jeff?

Jeff agradeció el cambiar de tema, y prácticamente, hasta que se fueron siguieron hablando de lucha libre y como le iba ha su padre.

**To be continued…**


	14. Shawn y Paul

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_._

_-Sí vosotros estuvierais juntos, solo me quedaría aceptarlo. Pero jamás lo aceptaría ni lo entendería.-dijo Jeffrey zanjando la cuestión.-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a volver al ring Jeff?_

_Jeff agradeció el cambiar de tema, y prácticamente, hasta que se fueron siguieron hablando de lucha libre y como le iba ha su padre. _

**Capítulo XVI:**** Shawn y… ¿Paul?**

Pasaron los días, y Jeff se iba recuperando más pronto de lo que pensaba el médico, así que prácticamente volvieron el mismo día, y como no, para amenizar la velada, ambos lucharon con DX-Genetarion.

El combate fue de lo más tranquilo, ganaron Jeff y Matt, porque McMahon y su hijo Shane, interrumpieron el show para pegar a DX-Generation. Matt y Jeff se estaban duchando en duchas separadas, para evitar tentaciones. Atentos a lo que podía hacer o decir su hermano.

-Tranquilo, ahora vamos a casa.-oyeron que decía Paul

-Mmm…No espero el momento…-susurró Shawn

Jeff y Matt apagaron las duchas, y ambos, se asomaron dentro del vestuario y se quedaron atónitos al ver a Paul y Shawn besarse con ternura y pasión.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de los hermanos Hardy les miraban y siguieron su tarea.

Vieron como Shawn tenía un bulto sospechoso y Paul otro.

Los dos rieron y se quitaron la ropa dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Matt y Jeff encendieron los grifos resbalándose por el camino y se enjabonaron rapidísimo para que no se notara nada.

Paul y Shawn entraron sonriéndose, pero se quedaron helados al ver que los hermanos Hardy estaban allí. Se taparon con las toallas.

-Eh… Hola…- Dijo Shawn intentando disimular.

Paul estaba colorado y miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Que pasa tío?- Dijo Matt aguantándose la risa.

-Pues nada, aquí, a… ducharnos… si…- Shawn no sabía donde meterse.

-Dejad de disimular-Dijo Matt- Os hemos visto.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Paul y Shawn al unísono.

-Yo, es que… verás no lo es lo que parece-Dijo Paul nervioso.

-No hace falta que disimules Paul- Dijo Jeff riendo.

-No… ¿No os importa?-Dijo Paul.

-No, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo, no somos quien para juzgaros- dijo Matt.

Entonces Shawn comprendió, cualquier otro luchador se habría puesto como un loco al saber que ellos dos estaban manteniendo una relación más allá de la amistad, pero Matt y Jeff Hardy no.

-Intuyo el porqué de vuestro… como decirlo, aceptamiento.- Murmuró Shawn.

A los hermanos Hardy se les heló la sangre.

-Las paredes de los hoteles son muy finas, y vosotros… muy salvajes.-Dijo Shawn sonriendo de medio lado.-Aunque tranquilos, Paul y yo no diremos nada.

Los hermanos Hardy se sonrojaron, siempre que habían estado en algún hotel, tenían a Shawn en la habitación de al lado.

-¿Vosotros también dormís juntos en los hoteles?- Preguntó Jeff.

-Procuramos que no se note, cada uno tiene su habitación, pero por la noche, uno se pasa a la habitación del otro para no levantar sospechas.- Dijo Paul finalmente.

-¿Desde cuando...?-Matt no supo como acabar la frase.

-Desde hace varios meses, 13 mañana- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y desde cuando sabéis lo nuestro?- Pregunto Matt aun sin podérselo creer.

-Desde la noche en la que le pegaste a MVP-Dijo Shawn.- Aparte de que esa noche no parasteis cuando fui a ver que había pasado vi las sábanas manchadas.

-¿Cómo coño supiste lo de MVP?- Dijo Jeff.-No te dijimos nada.

-MVP es un imbecil, lo vi salir corriendo medio llorando- Entonces lo encajé todo.

-Espero que ese capullo no se vaya de la lengua- Dijo Matt.

-Tuvo que ser duro lo de la Hardcore champion ¿Verdad?- Dijo Paul.

-Mucho- Dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-Me rompió la nariz y yo le lesioné la pierna-Dijo Matt riéndose- Puro amor.

Los cuatro rieron.

-Nosotros… Nos vamos ya- Dijo Matt tirando de su hermano- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Shawn y paul rieron.

-¡Por nosotros no os cortéis eh!- Dijo Shawn riendo.

-Dúchate rápido, quiero llegar a casa ya- Le dijo Paul a Shawn.

Los hermanos Hardy se miraron y se fueron.

-Joder con DX-Generation como se lo tenían callado…-Dijo Jeff.

-Sí, y mucho.-dijo Paul a sus espaldas.

Matt y Jeff se sobresaltaron y se volvieron.

-Hemos pensado, Shawn y yo…Que…Podríamos quedar ahora para cenar e ir a tomar unas copas por ahí…-comentó Paul.-Si no tenéis que ir a ningún sitio…

-Claro, a donde queráis.-respondió Matt

Ambos quedaron en hora y media en un restaurante cerca, tras una cena animada de risas y pitorreo entre ambos. Tras eso, fueron a un bar a beber, que en realidad pillaron una borrachera, acabaron en casa de Paul, para seguir bebiendo.

Con una borrachera de agárrate y no te menees, Paul, tumbó sobre el sofá a Shawn y empezó a besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo.

-Esto por lo de antes…-murmuró

**To be continued…**


	15. Alcohol y Besos

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

**.**

_Con una borrachera de agárrate y no te menees, Paul, tumbó sobre el sofá a Shawn y empezó a besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo. _

_-Esto por lo de antes…-murmuró_

**Capítulo**** XVII:**** Alcohol y besos.**

Shawn prosiguió con el beso, metiendo las manos por el pantalón de este. Matt al ver la escena, miró a su hermano divertido, y se pusieron a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey!-llamó la atención Shawn-O todos juntos, o cada uno a su casa.

Matt y Jeff se miraron, nunca habían hecho un "cuarteto" pero dado que tenían un calentón de los gordos, no se iban a ir a casa.

Como pudieron, los cuatro subieron por las escaleras, y los "mayores" tendieron a los "pequeños en la cama. O sea, Paul y Shawn dejan en la cama a Jeff y Matt

La ropa voló enseguida, Jeff y Matt, masturbándose uno al otro, disfrutaban de cómo Paul, entraba en Shawn y le iba dando embestidas.

Jeff dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para meterse el pene de Shawn en la boca. Matt, para no quedarse corto, se arrodilló junto a su hermano y también hizo lo mismo.

Entre gemidos, susurros y gritos de: MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, acabaron viniéndose a la vez, con un sonoro gemido unísono.

Sin cansarse. Jeff, fue entrando en Shawn, viendo de reojo como Paul entraba en Matt, daban embestidas fuertes, gemían a la vez, no supieron de que manera se las apañaron, pero Shawn cogió la erección de Matt y comenzó a masturbarle, al igual que hizo Matt con Shawn.

Se vinieron a la vez, manchando todo. Se tumbaron en la cama, apretujados, casi uno encima del otro, riendo tontamente. Tras un breve descanso, Jeff cogió el pene de Paul, y tras masturbarlo hasta quedar erecto, se lo metió en la boca. Shawn se puso debajo de la cintura de Jeff, y se metió la erección en la boca, Matt se puso sobre Shawn he hizo lo mismo, dándose placer con las manos.

Se acabaron viniendo, y todos aquellos, tragaron lo que les vino a la boca, con una sonrisa. Sin pudor.

Jeff y Shawn acabaron dormidos abrazados en el suelo, Matt lo hizo en la cama, abrazando a Paul.

Por la mañana, Shawn se despertó, vio el panorama y se partió de risa. Se apoyó en la pared, y se abanicó con las manos, el siguiente que se despertó fue Paul, que contempló el panorama asombrado.

Shawn se acercó a gatas a él y le dijo:

-Felicidades-y tras eso, le besó.

-Igualmente.-sonrió Paul

Matt se levantó y se sonrojó al ver a Paul en la misma cama que el y desnudo, al igual que se sonrojó más al ver a HBK de la misma guisa en el suelo junto a su hermano.

-Decidme que no ha pasado, lo que creo que ha pasado.-señalizó Matt

Shawn fue a contestar, pero Jeff se levantó y esperó a ver como reaccionaba.

-Joder Matt.-dijo Jeff sin abrir los ojos.-No sé que hicimos anoche, pero me duele el culo.

Paul no aguantó y se partió de risa, Jeff, al escuchar la risa de Paul se sonrojó considerablemente y se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio el panorama, se tapó la cara con las manos, rojo.

-Eh… ¿Pero que coño?-Fue todo lo que Jeff atinó a decir. -Matt, dime que anoche dormiste conmigo- Jeff se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No, no sé que coño hemos hecho- dijo Matt riéndose.

-Joder hermano…-Dijo Jeff uniéndose también.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis calzoncillos?-Dijo Matt.

-Creo que los lleva Paul puestos-Dijo Jeff señalándole y riéndose.

-Coño, ya decía yo que me quedaban pequeños- Dijo Paul estirándolos para quitárselos.

-No hace falta… quédatelos…-Murmuró Matt

-¿Alguien quiere desayuno?- Dijo Shawn desde la cocina.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa Matt- Dijo Jeff recogiendo toda su ropa por la habitación.

-Si… Será mejor- Dijo poniéndose los pantalones sin calzoncillos.- Y espero que lleguemos pronto- Dijo incomodo.

-Shawn, Paul, nosotros nos vamos ya- Dijo Matt empujando a Jeff hacia la puerta.

- ¿No os quedáis a desayunar? He hecho tortitas- Dijo Shawn asomándose con una paleta en la mano y sonriendo.

-No… Será mejor que no…-Dijo Matt sonrojándose.

Los hermanos Hardy se fueron de allí casi corriendo, se montaron al coche y condujeron a casa a toda velocidad.

-Aun no me lo puedo creer- Dijo Jeff.- ¿Cómo coño?… ¡Ah! ¡Con Shawn!... y ¡Con Paul!

-Ya… ha sido realmente acojonante-Dijo Matt riéndose.

-Creo que me hace falta dormir… aun no me lo creo-Dijo Jeff tapándose la cara con las manos y negando.

-¿Te duele el culo?-Dijo Matt poniendo cara de pucheritos.

-Anda cállate que menudo lío, se reirán de mí por lo menos tres meses- Dijo Jeff completamente colorado.

-No me extraña…-dijo Matt riendo.-¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso nada más despertarse?-preguntó Matt

Jeff emitió un gruñido.

-¿En serio que te duele el culito?-siguió Matt-Si hace falta, yo te pongo cremita…

Jeff le soltó una colleja a su hermano y ambos se rieron. Fueron a casa y se tumbaron en la cama, Matt pasó una mano de Jeff por toda la espalda.

-Me duele el culito…Vamos a dejarlo para otro día.-pidió riendo

-Bueno…Pero solo porque eres tú…-respondió Matt, y se durmió a su lado

**To be continued…**


	16. Traición

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

.

_Jeff le soltó una colleja a su hermano y ambos se rieron. Fueron a casa y se tumbaron en la cama, Matt pasó una mano de Jeff por toda la espalda._

_-Me duele el culito…Vamos a dejarlo para otro día.-pidió riendo_

_-Bueno…Pero solo porque eres tú…-respondió Matt, y se durmió a su lado_

**Capítulo XVIII:**** Traición.**

Durmieron toda la noche, abrazados, estaban cansados, con tanto gasto de energía. Al día siguiente, Matt se despertó antes que Jeff y bajó abajo ha preparar el desayuno.

Matt como casi siempre subió el desayuno a la cama e intentó despertar a Jeff.

-Jeff- Dijo Matt plantado al lado de la cama.

Jeff gaño bajito y se encogió en la cama. Matt dejó la bandeja en el suelo, Jeff tardaría en despertarse.

-Jeffrey- Dijo Matt mordisqueándole una oreja y metiendo la mano por el pantalón.

Se asombró, pues su hermano tenía una erección de tres pares de cojones.

-Joder Jeff, si que estás contento esta mañana.- Dijo Matt Besándole el cuello-Te he preparado el desayuno.

-Matt, no se que haría yo sin ti…-Dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta- Me vuelves loco.

-No…Si ya se ve…-dijo Matt tocando la erección de su hermano

Jeff gimió ante el contacto, le encantaba recibir esos buenos días.

En medio de ese calentón que le estaban entrando a ambos, el estómago de Jeff rugió.

-Será mejor que desayunemos…-comentó Matt riendo

-Jo…-protestó Jeff

-Ni jo, ni leñes. No es plan de morirse de una inanición…-dijo Matt

Jeff rió mientras comía.

-No seas exagerado…-respondió Jeff

Matt sonrió y desayunó junto a su hermano. Al terminar, se dieron cuenta, de que su calentón no había bajado. A Jeff se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Matt, aturdido le siguió, por el camino se fue encontrando la poca ropa que llevaba Jeff, y antes de llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa escuchó un chapoteo.

Matt abrió la puerta y se encontró a Jeff flotando en la piscina.

-No crees que hace aún un poquito de frío…-comentó Matt

-Estamos en Mayo Matt,-explicó Jeff y le salpicó con el agua

-Me caguen…-dijo Matt. Se acercó al borde de la piscina y Jeff aprovechó para tirarlo a ella

-Ea, lo ves como hace calor…-murmuró Jeff

Matt rió, y besó a su hermano, comenzaron a meterse mano, la fantasía de Matt era hacerlo en la piscina. Matt llevó flotando a su hermano a la pared de la piscina y le dio la vuelta le besó el cuello de mientras que daba embestidas poco a poco.

Jeff gimió y se aferró al borde de cemento. Matt comenzó a dar embestidas que aumentaban al mismo ritmo con el que masturbaba a su hermano. Ambos gemían a un ritmo trepidante, y les encantaba, la pasión aumentaba cuanto más gemían.

Acabaron viniéndose a la vez tras un gemido sordo. Matt salió de su hermano y lo besó bajo el agua, aguantando todo el tiempo posible. Salieron y se secaron, se vistieron con un albornoz y se quedaron abrazados en el sofá.

**Lunes 6 de la tarde**

-El ex campeón Hardcore… ¡Jeff Hardy!-El público retumbó.

Al oír su nombre Jeff Hardy salió al ring con su particular movimiento de caderas.

Su hermano Matt se revolvía en el asiento de su camerino al verlo bailar de esa manera.

Jeff estaba agotado, y encima le tocaba luchar contra MVP.

Alvin ya le esperaba en el ring con mirada de asco.

Quería llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá, descansar, y dormir.

El combate, según lo escrito, tenía que ganarlo Jeff, cuatro llaves y a casa.

Alvin sonrió de medio lado cuando tocó la campana tres veces.

A Jeff no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa.

Se cogieron del cuello y tiraron fuerte… Alvin se revolvió y consiguió hacerle un candado en el cuello a Jeff…

-¿Que haces imbecil?- Dijo Jeff.

-Devolverte lo que tu hermano me hizo- dijo Alvin apretando más fuerte.

Jeff intentó escapar, pero no pudo, cada vez le faltaba más el aire, se sentía mareado.

MVP le soltó, Jeff cayó de rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Alvin le pegó una patada en la espalda y le tumbó.

No quería ganar, quería hacerle daño y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Le hizo ponerse en pié cogiéndole del pelo, tomo fuerza y le estampó contra una esquina.

Le había abierto una brecha en la ceja izquierda, comenzaba a sangrar, no veía bien.

A Jeff no le gustaba la sangre, comenzaba a caer por su ojo y no veía, sentía el olor.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Edge subió al escenario con MVP y cogió a Jeff.

MVP aprovechó para pegarle puñetazos en la cara y en el pecho.

Matt volvió de coger un refresco y miró la tele, no lo podía creer.

Salió corriendo de allí directo al ring todo el mundo abucheaba a Edge y MVP.

El árbitro ya había dado el fin del combate por descalificación de MVP pero ellos seguían pegándole.

Matt empujó a Edge, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, y le pegó una patada a MVP, esté cayó sobre las cuerdas.

Estos se fueron corriendo al ver a Matt con la mirada furiosa y los puños cerrados, temblando.

Cogió a su hermano que sangraba a borbotones y se lo llevó de allí hacia la enfermería, donde le dieron tres puntos en la ceja.

-¿Te duele?- Le dijo desde el sillón de al lado de la camilla.

-Bastante, teniendo en cuenta que no me han puesto anestesia- Dijo tocándose los puntos.

-No se toque la ceja Jeff-le dijo el médico- será peor.

-Es que me duele, me quema.- Dijo Jeff sentándose en la camilla.

-Puede irse- Dijo el médico.

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Matt ayudando a andar a su hermano.

-Gracias- Jeff Pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermano y Matt uno por su cintura.

Anduvieron por los pasillos cuando salieron de la enfermería.

-¡OH! Pero si aquí está Jeff "Camicaze" Hardy si su amor platónico…Su hermano.-murmuró MVP, para que les oyera

-Vete a la mierda.-le espetó Jeff

Matt continuó el camino que daba a la salida, cogido a su hermano, MVP les seguía metiéndole pullitas por el camino. Arto, Matt se dio la vuelta

-Mira, cabezón, me da igual lo que me digas, a mí y a mi hermano, pero que tengas claro que vas ha pagar.-le dijo Matt

-Hardy, cuida tus palabras, o si no, todo el mundo se enterará de vuestro…Secreto…-comentó MVP sonriendo malévolamente

-No creo que te convenga, que la gente se entere de que MVP, el fanfarrón, lleve tanga rosa…-comentó Matt

MVP emitió un gruñido, le susurró algo que sonó como: Maricón, y se fue. Matt estaba que echaba chispas, y Jeff, preferiría abstenerse jurando que MVP no dijera nada, a nadie.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Matt a Jeff cuando llegaron al coche

El afirmó con la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón. Matt condujo en silencio hacia casa. Jeff aún sentía dolor en la ceja, y por si acaso, lo volvió a agarrar por si se caía. Se metieron en casa y Matt sentó a Jeff en el sofá.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?-le preguntó Matt a Jeff

-Sí…-murmuró él con una sonrisa

-Pues dime. Haré lo que quieras.-le dijo Matt

-Hazme un streeptease-le pidió Jeff

**To be continued…**


	17. Juegos

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

**..**

_-Pues dime. Haré lo que quieras.-le dijo Matt_

_-Hazme un streeptease-le pidió Jeff_

**Capítulo XVII: ****Juegos**

-¿A ti no te dolía todo?-le preguntó Matt, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Y me duele, pero el que tienes que hacer el streeptease eres tú, no yo…-comentó Jeff riendo

-…Mmm…-pensó Matt.-Está bien, pero deja que me prepare

Jeff asintió, y el también se preparó, sabía que no iba a poder con los encantos de su hermano así que se despojó de su pantalón y de su camiseta. Al cabo de 15 minutos, Matt apagó la luz, y se las apañó para que un foco apuntara donde el iba ha hacer el streeptease, comenzó a sonar una música muy sugerente, Jeff sonreía impaciente a que su hermano apareciera.

Matt Apareció con un albornoz atado y rojo como un tomate.

-Vamos-Dijo Jeff- No Le irás a dar un disgusto a este pobre enfermo- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Quitó el nudo de la bata lentamente, Jeff se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Matt Miró a Jeff y se quitó el batín… debajo llevaba una camiseta ajustada blanca y sus bóxers negros.

Sonrió nervioso, no sabía que hacer.

Optó por soltarse el pelo, sabía que a Jeff le gustaba con el pelo suelo.

Agitó la cabeza y se despeinó completamente, eso a Jeff le estaba gustando, según estaba viendo.

Se subió un poco la camiseta y miró de reojo a Jeff, se mordía tanto el labio que le faltaba poco para sangrar.

Se puso de espaldas a Jeff y comenzó a quitársela poco a poco, y al terminar, se la tiró a Jeff, quien la cogió como si fuera una quinceañera loca.

Se acercó un poco mas a Jeff, y este quiso tocarle.

- No no- Dijo negando con el dedo.-Aún no.

-Por favor-Dijo Jeff haciendo pucheros.- Solo un beso.

Matt se acercó mas a su hermano para darle un beso, pero este le cogió del cuello y lo lanzó al sofá con el.

-Jeff, te harás daño-Dijo matt riendo pues el aliento de Jeff en su cuello le hacía cosquillas.

Los labios de Jeff buscaron los de su hermano con urgencia y desesperación, lo necesitaba, amaba a su hermano, y por ello lucharía contra viento y marea si hiciera falta.

Matt se levantó llevando a su hermano consigo.

Se situó detrás de el y tembló.

-Levanta los brazos- Le susurró en el oído a Jeff.

Este realizó la orden que le había dicho su hermano y sonrió.

Matt olió el cuello de su hermano y le dio un beso en la nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Mordió suavemente el cuello de Jeff, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de este e iban bailando al ritmo lento de la canción.

Jeff notaba como la erección de su hermano subía y no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Matt coló su mano por los boxers de su hermano sorprendiéndose de la erección que allí se levantaba, Jeff gimió de impaciencia.

-Tranquilo, no te impacientes-Dijo Matt sonriendo.

Jeff respondió con sonidos que Matt no entendió.

Matt pegó a su hermano contra la pared y le besó con delicadeza, Jeff movía las caderas, haciendo que las erecciones de los Hardy Boyz se rozaran.

Jeff no aguantó más, cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo tiró al sofá.

Le quitó los boxers de un tirón y se quitó los suyos casi sin levantar los pies del suelo.

Se empaló en su hermano y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

Sonaba una canción que le encantaba, era fuerte, y lenta.

Matt entreabría los labios, estaba en el cielo, se le trababan las palabras.

Jeff Gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Matt profundizaba cada embestida con las manos en las caderas de su hermano.

Jeff se acercó y besó a su hermano con urgencia, gimiendo en los labios de este, enredando sus manos en su pelo.

Matt comenzó a masturbar a su hermano, y este se arqueó, pudo sentir como sus músculos se contraían, anunciando lo que en poco iba a llegar.

-Matt…-Dijo Jeff en un gemido.

Matt aumentó las embestidas y el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que Jeff se corriera casi al instante en la mano de su hermano.

Al poco matt y con otra ruda embestida se vino en el interior de su hermano.

Cayeron cansados, exhaustos, respirando entrecortadamente al sofá.

Se sonrieron y se besaron.

-Joder Jeff- Dijo acariciando el pelo de su hermano- No sabia que fueras tan bueno.

Jeff rió.

-Pues aún no has visto nada- Dijo volviéndole a besar.

Estaban besándose, y volviendo a meterse mano, cuando sonó el teléfono. Matt y Jeff gruñeron a la vez, y lo decidió coger.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Matt malhumorado

-Hola soy Dwayne Jonson…-se presentó The Rock

Mark se quedó asombrado, he hizo un gesto a su hermano para que para pues, le estaba lamiendo la oreja.

-Hola…-respondió Matt cortado

-Hola Hardy…Esto… ¿Te he pillado en un mal momento?-preguntó Dwayne

-No, por supuesto que no-se apresuró ha decir Matt

-Bien, mira, mañana es mi cumpleaños, y voy ha hacer una fiesta a lo grande a la que por supuesto estáis invitados, tú y tu hermano.-explicó Dwayne

-Oh..Gracias-le dijo Matt

-¿Podéis venir?-preguntó Dwayne

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Matt

-Bien, mañana a las 8 en mi casa-le dijo y le dio las señas.-¡Ah! Por cierto Hardy, prepararos porque la fiesta pretende ser un desmadre.

Matt rió.

-Vale. Gracias.-le dijo, y tras despedirse, colgó aún sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Jeff a Matt

Matt le contó a Jeff la noticia que acaba de recibir. Jeff se quedó impresionado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dwayne? ¿The Rock?-preguntó Jeff sin dar crédito

Matt asintió. Comentaron el que ir a comprarle, y como sería la fiesta para acabar todo el mundo desmadrado. Por la mañana fueron a un Sex-Shop, ya que la fiesta era para desmadrarse… ¿Qué menos que regalarle algo para el desmadre?

**To be continued….**

**Nota: Los capítulos se me transornaron, en el otro tambien pone 17 pero no le hagais caso XD no se que hice...xD**

**Y sobre el capítulo anterior, inanición es cuando te mueres de hambre, pero morir de verdad xD. Coñe, que bien me explico **


	18. The Rock's Party

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

**..**

_Matt asintió. Comentaron el que ir a comprarle, y como sería la fiesta para acabar todo el mundo desmadrado. Por la mañana fueron a un Sex-Shop, ya que la fiesta era para desmadrarse… ¿Qué menos que regalarle algo para el desmadre?_

**Capítulo XVIII: ****The Rock's Party **

Cogieron un avión, y llegaron justamente a las ocho a casa de Dwayne. El mismo Dwayne le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Hardys-les dijo, y les saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Hola…-saludaron ellos.-Felicidades

-Toma, y no…No te tomes mal el regalo.-le dijo Jeff

Dwayne lo aceptó, y lo dejó en una mesa donde estaba el resto, llevó a los Hardy a la fiesta. Siguiendo la música, entraron en un gran salón donde se encontraron a mucha gente, Undertaker estaba allí, que les dirigió una mirada que no supieron muy bien interpretar, Michelle, por supuesto, estaba con él. Pat Paterson, Hulk Hogan…No se extrañaron al no ver a McMahon.

Como le habían previsto, la fiesta se desmadró a tope. Cada vez comenzaron a beber más, y a mitad de la fiesta, la mayoría de sus participantes masculinos, estaban sin camiseta, y algunas féminas también andaban por la fiesta en sujetador.

Jeff y Matt no querían ni desmadrarse, ni acercarse mucho, vaya a ser que pasara lo que no querían, que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que…

A la noche, casi todos estaban borrachos. En un sofá, Mark y Michelle se daban el lote en un lado, mientras que en el otro lo hacían Paul y Shawn. Nadie ponía objeciones, ni siquiera a los DX-Generation, estaban borrachos, nadie era pendiente de nadie.

Matt, se fue hacia su hermano y lo cogió del culo. Jeff dio un respingo y miró a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo van a traer la tarta?-le preguntó Matt antes de que su hermano dijera algo.

No acabó de formular la pregunta, cuando apareció la tarta por la puerta.

Nadie le hizo caso, le cantaron todos a coro cumpleaños con tonteos y fallos en las sílabas. La tarta, por así decirlo, no se disfrutó, cada uno acabó comiendo tarta en la pareja que se había agenciado.

Dwayne, había desaparecido con un trozo de tarta y su mujer hacia su habitación.

Jeff, se acercó a su hermano y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-Jeff…-susurró Matt.-Que hay gente…

-Fuiste tú el que me tocaste el cuelo antes…-respondió Jeff

Matt rió, se dio la vuelta y besó a su hermano. Paterson, miró hacia ellos, pero con la borrachera que llevaba, no sabía muy bien quienes eran, así que cogió de la mano a su novio y se fue.

Matt metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Jeff, y recorrió con ellas la espalda sin dejar de besarle.

Jeff respondió al beso con las mismas ganas, y metió una mano por debajo del pantalón. Matt gimió en los labios de Jeff, y se movió para dejar a Jeff apoyado en la pared.

Siguieron así, metiéndose mano y sin parar de besarse. Se frotaban, y con ello podían sentir la erección que tenía el otro.

Tenían ganas de más y querían ir a más, aunque fuera allí.

-Jeff…Vamos a una habitación.-pidió Matt

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?-preguntó Jeff asustado

Matt se dio la vuelta, y miró el salón. Mark estaba con los calzoncillos por las rodillas, y sin pudor, Michelle, estaba sobre él. La situación de Paul y Shawn no era diferente. Y allí nadie miraba, cada vez la fiesta se estaba desmadrando más, les faltaba estar todos, con todos.

-Bien…Dudo que alguien nos vea…-comentó Jeff, se rió y agarrando a su hermano de la camiseta se metió en la primera habitación vacía que pilló en la planta baja.

Matt se dejó llevar, y dejó que su hermano fuera el que lo hiciera todo, a veces, le gustaba dejarse.

Jeff despojó a su hermano de la camiseta y los pantalones he hizo lo propio con él mismo.

Se puso sobre Matt, y de un bocado, comenzó a quitarle los calzoncillos. Sin preámbulos, se metió la erección de su hermano en la boca.

Matt, arqueó la espalda y aferró la cabeza de su hermano con las manos, no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

Jeff sonrió, y siguió a lo que iba, hasta que Matt no pudo y se vino en la boca de Jeff.

Este sonrió, y se tragó aquello sin decir ni mú. Matt respiró entre cortadamente, algo agotado y poco lúcido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Jeff, sin dar tiempo a pensar, se introdujo en su hermano. Este volvió ha arquear la espalda por el sobresalto.

-Gracias…-susurró al oído de su mano

Jeff le sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso y empezó a embestirle. Gemían en voz alta, así que cualquiera pudiera saber que estaban haciendo, pero nadie le molestaba.

Jeff siguió con las embestidas, que aumentaban a un ritmo trepidante, al igual que sus gemidos.

Jeff se vino en Matt con un sonoro gemido, salió de él y se recostó sobre él. Le besó.

-Menuda fiesta…-dijo Jeff

Matt se rió y besó a su hermano.

-Sí…Joder con "The Rock"...-siguió Matt

Jeff se abrazó a su hermano, y se quedó dormido, el alcohol y el cansancio le venció.

Matt acarició a Jeff y le besó la cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta. Matt se asustó y decidió quedarse en silencio, para intentar fingir que no había nadie.

-Hardy…-susurró la voz de Mark al otro lado, y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose a Jeff y Matt desnudos.

-Ho…La-comentó Matt, no supo decir nada más

-Hardy…Mejor que os fuerais…Nadie se va ha acordar de lo que ha pasado hoy…Ni de lo que estaban haciendo Paul y Shawn en el sofá…-comentó por lo bajo.-Pero si os ven aquí.-dijo volviendo ha dirigirse a Matt y a Jeff.-No creo que os escapéis…Así que…Seguid mi consejo.

-Bien.-dijo Matt,-Gracias

Mark, que estaba a medio vestir, terminó de hacerlo y se fue junto a Michelle.

Matt se vistió y despertó a Jeff.

-¿Uhms?-dijo Jeff abriendo un ojo

-Sí…Vamos a casa, que como nos pillen…-dijo Matt, prefiriendo contarle eso a su hermano al día siguiente, si se acordaba claro.

Jeff asintió y pesadamente se vistió, cogieron un taxi para ir a un hotel, en cuanto llegaron allí, se durmieron inmediatamente.

**To be continued….**


	19. Recuerdos

Jeff asintió y pesadamente se vistió, cogieron un taxi para ir a un hotel, en cuanto llegaron allí, se durmieron inmediatament

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Jeff asintió y pesadamente se vistió, cogieron un taxi para ir a un hotel, en cuanto llegaron allí, se durmieron inmediatamente_.

…

**Capítulo XIX:**** Recuerdos**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron y sin hablar mucho ni desayunar, cogieron un vuelo y fueron a su casa. Tenían una resaca de tres pares de narices.

Por suerte, ese día lo tenían libre, así que fueron a la playa. Para ver si la brisa marina y el agua, les pasaba la resaca.

-Matt- murmuró Jeff-Tengo sed.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?- Dijo Matt ladeando la cabeza.

Jeff se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Matt bajándose las gafas de sol a la altura de la nariz para verle mejor.

-Es que suena mal- Dijo Jeff.

-Voy a comprar algo de beber anda- Dijo Matt levantándose.

Jeff sonrió, y vio a su hermano alejarse andando raro, rió. La arena le quemaba los pies.

Al poco vino con una bolsa y se sentó al lado de Jeff.

-Te he traído cerveza- Dijo Matt poniéndosela en el pecho.

-Coño, ¡que fría!-Dijo estremeciéndose.

Matt rió. Tenía ganas de darle un beso, se mordió los labios.

-Mantente a raya, estamos en la playa- Dijo Jeff mirándole a los labios.

Matt se recostó al lado de su hermano.

-Autocontrol-susurró Jeff.

-¿Y si nos damos un baño?- susurró Matt cerca de su oído.

-Está bien-dijo levantándose.

El agua estaba bastante fría, les vendría bien.

Matt sonrió, su hermano estaba intentando mantenerse a raya, quería jugar un rato.

Se sumergió en el agua y se acercó buceando hasta su hermano.

Jeff temió cuando su hermano sonrió.

-Auto…-Jeff no pudo acabar la frase, las manos de su hermano estaban en su espalda-…Control- acabó casi en un gemido.

Jeff respiró entrecortadamente y Matt salió del agua.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Rogó Jeff.

-¿El qué?-Dijo Matt acercándose.- ¿Esto?- Dijo abrazándose a su hermano haciéndole notar el bulto que tenía.- ¿O esto?- Susurró antes de darle un beso.

Jeff Gimió.

-Por…Favor…-Susurró.

Matt no le hizo caso y metió la mano en el bañador de su hermano.

-Vamos a casa- Gimió Jeff.

-No podemos salir así…-Matt besó en el cuello a Jeff al acabar la frase.

Jeff tembló, quería salir corriendo y quedarse a la vez.

Aunque lo negaba, estar allí rodeado de gente le encantaba, que nadie sospechara nada de lo que estaban haciendo su hermano y el le daba morbo.

Le gustaba jugar a ese juego.

-Matt…Por favor…No sé como estás así con lo fría que está el agua…-comentó Jeff, se oyó un chapoteo, y Matt desapareció-¿Matt?

Matt se sumergió en el agua, le bajó el bañador a su hermano dejándoselo por las rodillas y se metió la erección de su hermano menor en la boca. Jeff se quedó paralizado por la sensación y se mordió el labio para no gemir.

Matt sonrió y fue rápido para no ahogarse, por suerte, últimamente estaba cogiendo una gran maestría en lo de aguantar tiempo sin respirar. Jeff se acabó viniendo en Matt, y este se vino en el agua. Salió de debajo y miró a su hermano, estaba rojo y lo miraba con reproche, cariño y lujuria.

-No me mires así…-respondió Matt-Y ponte bien el bañador.-le dijo al oído

Y tras eso salió del agua y se tendió en la toalla. Jeff miró a su hermano y tras colocarse bien el bañador salió del agua, se lanzó en lo alto de su hermano y fingió hacerle la llave de Cena.

-Ya te vale…-le comentó al oído

-Ah…No es mi culpa, no me hubieras provocado con ese bañador…-le comentó Matt

-Vamos a casa anda…-pidió Jeff

Matt asintió y zafándose de la llave de su hermano recogieron las cosas y llegaron a casa. Se ducharon y se fueron al salón, Matt fue a por un refresco a la cocina y Jeff miró la estantería en busca de algún disco que poner, de allí sacó un viejo álbum de fotos.

-Matt, ven.-le dijo Jeff y se sentó en el sofá

Matt volvió con una cerveza y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Jeff abrió el álbum al azar.

-Ala…Que pelo de rubio tenías…-le dijo Matt señalando a una foto de Jeff

Jeff se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Mira tu que pintas… ¿De que ibas disfrazado?-le dijo Jeff

-De idiota-respondió Matt riendo.-Jamás me debería de haber disfrazado de atún.

Jeff se rió. Siguieron pasando fotos y se detuvieron en una donde salían con sus padres. Se quedaron mirando la foto en silencio.

-¿Qué crees que diría mamá si estuviera aquí?-pregunto Jeff a Matt

**To be continued… **


	20. El amor es imprevisible

Jeff asintió y pesadamente se vistió, cogieron un taxi para ir a un hotel, en cuanto llegaron allí, se durmieron inmediatament

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-¿Qué crees que diría mamá si estuviera aquí?-pregunto Jeff a Matt._

…

**Capítulo XX: El amor es imprevisible.**

Matt se quedó en silencio, jamás sabría que podría decir su madre si supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

Zarandeó la cabeza, desterrando aquel pensamiento.

Matt Se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo del suelo, Jeff Pasó de página y vio la primera foto de cuando empezaron en el ring.

Jeff le dio un codazo a Matt sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Mira… -Dijo señalando la foto-¿Te acuerdas de estos dos?

-¿Cuánto hará de eso?- Dijo Matt- Vaya pintas…

-No sé- Dijo Jeff- Pero mira que pelos.

Matt sonrió y recordó con nostalgia una de las primeras veces que pisó un ring.

-Matt- Susurró Jeff dándole un trago a la cerveza de su hermano- Estás como ido.

-Me has hecho recordar en todo el pasado-Dijo Matt sonriendo de medio lado.-La primera vez que pisé aquel ring.

-Bueno, asume que eras malo…- Dijo Jeff riéndose.

-Mejor que tú- Dijo Matt sacándole la lengua.

-¿Quién era esta?- Dijo Jeff mirando a una foto en la que salía Matt abrazando a una chica.

-Esa era Estelle-Dijo rascándose la cabeza-¿Guapa verdad?

-Joder, pues si… tenia unas grandes…-Dijo Haciendo como si tuviera dos grandes pechos.-¿Cuánto durasteis?

-Tres semanas-Dijo Matt riéndose.

Jeff rió con Matt.

-¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?- Dijo Matt.

Jeff se atragantó con la cerveza.

-Yo…-Murmuró Jeff- A los 15.

-Joder ¿Con quien?- Preguntó curioso Matt.

-Con Rose-dijo colorado.

Rose había sido su novia de la adolescencia, duraron poco mas de un año, pero Jeff al ser su primer amor estaba que bebía los vientos por aquella chica, que para su edad, estaba bien formada.

-¿Y tu?- Dijo Jeff señalando a Matt.

Este se puso colorado y rió.

-A los 17-Murmuró-Con la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería que estaba al lado de casa, Marie.

-¿Esa?-Jeff se sorprendió- Medio barrio iba detrás de esa chica.

-Yo la cacé- Dijo Matt- Y joder… La tía no lo hacia nada mal.

Pasaron la tarde recordando viejas historias, viendo fotos y mas fotos, las notas del colegio, que por cierto, Jeff era un desastre con las matemáticas y todo un maestro en Arte y escuchando viejos CD's.

Un poco entrada la noche, Matt y Jeff seguían en el sofá, dándose besos y arrumacos, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Pesadamente, Matt fue ha abrir, se sorprendió al ver allí a Mark.

-Mark…Esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Matt

-¿Puedo pasar?-pidió Mark

Matt asintió y Mark entró, Jeff se quedó sorprendido al verle allí.

-Discutí con Michelle, y no se me ha ocurrido venir a otro sitio…-comentó Mark a modo de explicación-Lo siento, si molesto me voy.-se apresuró ha decir

-No, no. Por supuesto que no molestas.-le dijo Matt-Entra, siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Cerveza.-respondió Mark, y fue ha sentarse en uno de los sofás.-Gracias

Una vez Mark hubo quedado servido con una cerveza, Jeff inició la conversación.

-Y… ¿Por qué habéis discutido?-preguntó

-La edad…-dijo Mark.-Sus padres… Sus padres no están de acuerda con nuestra relación por la diferencia de edad…Y…Y ella ahora, tiene dudas….-respondió Mark nervioso

-Oh…Vaya…Lo siento.-dijo Matt, y pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Matt.

-¿Cuántos años os lleváis?-preguntó Jeff

-17…-respondió Mark.-Los padres solo tienen unos pocos años más que yo…

Matt y Jeff se quedaron en silencio, sobrepasando la información, no sabían que se llevaban tanto.

-No es tanto…-acabó diciendo Jeff.-Vamos, seguro que todo saldrá bien, y si te quiere de verdad, volverá.

Mark suspiró, no muy seguro.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, el amor es imprevisible, no puedes saber de quien te enamoras, y si ella siente amor por ti volverá, tranquilo.-intentó relajar Matt

-Gracias de nuevo.-terminó Mark, y pudo, quizás, comprender la relación de los Hardys.-"El amor es imprevisible"-repitió.-Y ni siquiera sabe diferenciar de la familia…-comentó en voz alta,-Ahora lo entiendo.

**To be continued… **


	21. Matt con¿Gripe?

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-Gracias de nuevo.-terminó Mark, y pudo, quizás, comprender la relación de los Hardys.-"El amor es imprevisible"-repitió.-Y ni siquiera sabe diferenciar de la familia…-comentó en voz alta,-Ahora lo entiendo._

…

**Capítulo XXI: Matt con… ¿Gripe?**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, nadie se movió.

-¿Te quedas a cenar Mark?- Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa.

-No… yo… No quiero molestar- Dijo Mark.

-Pero que vas a molestar, solo es poner un poco más de comida-Dijo Matt- Venga Jeff, ayúdame a cocinar.

-Hay… pero es que estoy tan cómodo…- Dijo Jeff poniendo pucheros.

-Está bien, pero pon la mesa almenos- Dijo Matt poniendo ojos en blanco.

-Si…- Murmuró con desgana.

Mark sonrió y le pegó un trago a la cerveza.

Jeff encendió la tele y puso un canal cualquiera, veían poco la tele, siempre hacían telebasura.

Jeff puso la mesa lentamente y bostezando.

-Veo que estás cansado- Dijo Mark asustando a Jeff.

-No duermo bien- Dijo desperezándose.

-Ya claro…- Mark rió, y se imaginó el por qué de su cansancio.

Matt entró con la cena y la dejó en la mesa.

-Vamos a cenar, antes de que se enfríe.- Dijo Matt en tono madre.

Cenaron, hablando de temas variados, de Mark, de sus hijas, de Jeff y Matt, de Wrestling y de lo capullo que era Mcmahon.

Acabaron en el sofá viendo una película o algo parecido, no valía nada, y era realmente aburrida. Aunque a Mark parecía que le gustaba.

Pronto se oyeron suaves ronquidos que provenían de la parte izquierda del sofá.

Jeff se había quedado dormido.

Mark rió.

-¿Siempre se queda durmiendo?- Preguntó mark divertido.

-En todos los sitios-Dijo Matt riendo.-Pero tranquilo, este ya no despierta hasta mañana.

Mark rió.

-Creo que me voy a ir a casa- Dijo Mark levantándose.-Joder, son las 12 de la noche.

-Tranquilo, eres The Undertaker- Dijo Matt poniendo voz grave-No creo que nadie se atreva a mover un dedo a tu lado.

Mark se marchó despidiéndose de Matt, echando una mirada a Jeff sonriendo.

-Nos veremos mañana-Dijo mark.

Matt cerró, miró a su hermano y suspiró.

Se sentó a su lado y contempló sus facciones, peinó el pelo con sus dedos y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro relajado de su hermano.

Tenía calor, y le dolía la cabeza.

Cogió a su hermano en brazos y lo subió a la habitación. Jeff no se despertó.

Matt le puso el pijama y fue a darse una ducha estaba mareado se encontraba bastante mal.

Se acostó, Jeff seguía como le había dejado Matt, ocupando casi toda la cama.

No podía dormir, tenía frío, se tapaba y luego tenía calor, y se volvía a destapar.

Fue corriendo al aseo y vomitó, se sentía fatal.

- ¿Te pasa algo Matt?- Dijo Jeff con cara de sueño apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No estoy bien…-dijo Matt, se aferró a la taza del váter y cuando se le pasaron las ganas de vomitar, se levantó y fue a echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

-A ver…-dijo Jeff, se levantó y se puso a la altura de Matt, y le besó la frente.-Tienes fiebre…

-Yo que va….-dijo Matt excusándose, y yendo hacia la cama

-Estas enfermo, tienes un gripazo del copón…-dijo Jeff-Túmbate que voy a por el termómetro a ver…

Matt le hizo caso a su hermano, y se medio tapó a ver si así no tenía calor ni frío.

Jeff, cogió el termómetro, una cuba con agua fría y un trapo. Subió y le puso el termómetro a su hermano.

-39 de fiebre…-le informó Jeff.-Voy a ver si te la bajo…

-No sé…Estoy…Estoy bien…-dijo Matt, cogió el cubo que tenía su hermano y vomitó dentro.

-Bien…Creo que cambiaré el agua, te dejo el cubo aquí.-informó Jeff y se fue al baño, al poco vino con el trapo empapado.-A ver si así…-le dijo, y se lo puso en la frente.

Matt suspiró aliviado cuando sintió el agua fría sobre su frente. Jeff sonrió y le besó dulcemente.

-Como te habrás puesto malo de un día para otro….-dijo Jeff

-No sé…-respondió Matt

Jeff, estuvo todo el resto del día dándole mimos y poniéndole paños de agua fría en la frente, con lo que logró que la fiebre se le bajara. Matt, seguía con vómitos y dolor de estómago, pero tan solo era una gripe. A la tarde, fueron al médico y este se lo confirmó, tras eso, llamaron a McMahon para informar de que esa semana no iba ir a ningún sitio, mosqueado aceptó, pero vamos…No pareció importarle mucho.

Volvieron a casa, y Jeff obligó a Matt a tomarse el antibiótico que le habían mandado ya que el no quería.

-Me tendrás que pagar con creces haberme tomado esto…Está asqueroso…-dijo Matt con una mueca de asco.

-Tranquilo…-susurró Jeff, en los labios de su hermano y con una mano le acarició el pecho.-Lo haré pagar con creces.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo…-dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Siempre-dijo Jeff sonriendo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- Dijo matt poniéndose una mano en la boca y corriendo hacia el aseo.

Jeff Cambió las sábanas de la cama y preparó un baño para que a Matt le bajara la fiebre y el calor.

Matt apareció por la habitación con pasos pesados y la cara blanca.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Jeff acercándose.

-N… no-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco a punto de caerse.

Jeff le cogió en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Vamos a darte un baño- dijo Jeff quitándole la camiseta.

Después de desvestir a su hermano Jeff lo metió en la bañera y te echó agua por el pelo.

Matt gimió, susurró algo que jeff no entendió.

-Así estarás mejor- Dijo Jeff peinando el pelo de Matt con sus dedos.-Relájate.

Matt sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la bañera.

-Voy a hacer la cena-Dijo Jeff-Si necesitas algo estoy en la cocina.

-Está bien-Murmuró Matt con los ojos cerrados.

Jeff canturreaba algo mientras cocinaba, su hermano no le había llamado, así que suponía que estaba bien.

Jeff cogió las pastillas que se tenía que tomar Matt y leyó el prospecto.

"_Posibles efectos adversos:_

_Mareos, dolor abdominal, perdida del apetito, dolor de cabeza, trastorno del sueño, aumento del apetito sexual…"_

-_Apetito sexual_- Jeff Sonrió al leer aquella línea.

**To be continued…**


	22. Has Metido La Pata

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-Apetito sexual- Jeff Sonrió al leer aquella línea._

…

**Capítulo XXII: Has metido la pata… **

Siguió removiendo la cena hasta que su hermano le cogió de la cintura y depositó un beso en su cuello.

-Hola- dijo Jeff cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

Matt solo suspiró.

-¿Estás mejor?-Dijo Jeff dándose la vuelta y encontrándose a su hermano en boxers.- Oh… valla veo que si…

Matt cogió de las caderas a su hermano, lo acercó violentamente hacia el y le besó con grandes ganas.

-La… Cena casi está… lista- Dijo Jeff entre gemidos.

-No me importa la cena- Dijo Matt subiendo a Jeff en la mesa de la cocina- Yo quiero cenar otra cosa.

-Vaya…-dijo Jeff sin dejar se besar a su hermano.-Veo que el…Resfriado, no te a quitado fuerzas…

-No.-respondió Matt.-Y eso me gusta

Jeff, se dejo sucumbir a los placeres de su hermano. Este, le desnudó en la mesa y se puso sobre él, Jeff gimió al sentir sobre él la erección prisionera de su hermano. Matt, colocó bocabajo a Jeff, y liberándose de los boxers, entró en el de una vez.

Jeff gimió y se agarró al borde de la mesa. Matt siguió con embestidas que continuaban en aumento. Ambos gemían a cual más alto.

Jeff se vino dejando una mancha en la mesa, y Matt lo hizo dentro de Jeff, salió de el pero no se quito de encima, le besó el cuello.

-Y a todo esto…Que aún no tomaste las pastillas…-comentó Jeff

-¿Eh?-preguntó Matt medio dormido

-Nada…No te duermas, y menos aquí…Me estás aplastando.-comentó Jeff

Matt se quitó de encima de Jeff y le ayudó a levantarse. Limpiaron la mesa, y comieron en silencio.

-¡Oye! ¡Vámonos de juerga!-dijo Matt

-¿Pero tú no estabas enfermo? ¬¬-preguntó Jeff

-Bueno, y estoy, pero me tomo una aspirina y se me pasa…-comentó Matt con una sonrisa

-No estás para muchos trotes… Tienes que reposar…-pidió Jeff

-Nananana, reposar… ¡Yo quiero ir de discoteca!-pidió como un niño pequeño

Jeff no tenía pensado ceder, pero Matt le lanzaba miradas de cordero degollado y aceptó.

-Está bien…-acabó accediendo.-Pero como empeores, luego no me eches la culpa.-advirtió

-¡Gracias!-le dijo, le besó y subió las escaleras para arreglarse

Jeff zarandeó la cabeza, su hermano era único. Recogió las cosas y subió también para arreglarse, llegaron a una discoteca, y tras beberse dos whiskys cada uno, salieron a otra.

Aquella, tenía una música más marchosa, y gente, empezó a invitarles a copas que no pudieron rechazar.

Bebieron y bebieron, y acabaron con una pea cada uno, bailando como dos locos peligrosos en la pista de baile, no dejaban de beber. Estaban bien así.

-Jeff-Chillo Matt

-¿Qué?- chilló Jeff.

-Voy a Mear, quédate aquí.-Dijo indicando con su dedo índice el suelo.

-No tardes-Chilló Jeff.

Matt se dirigió hacia los baños lentamente, pues la gente no le dejaba pasar con normalidad. Tenía calor y estaba mareado, llevaba una mierda encima que no se podía mantener en pié.

Al llegar allí se encontró a Michelle, la novia de mark en la puerta de los baños llorando.

-Eh… ¿Que te pasa?-Preguntó Matt cogiéndola de la barbilla.

-Mark…-No pudo terminar la frase, pues un dedo de Matt tocaba la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me digas mas- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Michelle sonrió y dio un paso al frente. Alguien de detrás de Matt le empujó y se unieron en un inesperado beso que los dos en su estado continuaron inconscientemente.

Michelle dirigió sus manos al trasero de Matt, y este la llevó hasta los aseos de los hombres y la metió en un cubículo.

Sin dejar de besarla Matt le quitó la camisa y la contempló estaba muy buena, Mark tenía mucha suerte y un buen gusto.

Michelle no se quedó atrás, le quitó la camiseta a Matt y desabrochó su cinturón atrayéndolo más.

Matt elevó a Michelle y la pegó contra la pared, besándola en el cuello mordiendo en cada centímetro de piel que se le presentaba.

Matt fue a buscar un preservativo de su cartera pero Michelle le detuvo.

-No Matt… No puedo esperar…-Susurro Michelle.

Matt gimió ante aquellas palabras se bajó los boxers y se sentó en el retrete.

Michelle se sentó sobre el y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Matt la agarró de las caderas y profundizó las embestidas, ganándose un gemido por parte de ella.

Michelle gemía cada vez mas alto, se movía cada vez más, y Matt no paraba de estremecerse.

Matt se vino a la misma vez que Michelle, esta profirió un gemido de satisfacción, y se arqueó.

Matt se apoyó en la pared subiéndose los pantalones, Michelle se había ido, se volvió a sentar en el retrete y se apoyó en la pared.

Jeff al ver que su hermano no llegaba se dirigió hacia los aseos.

-¿Matt?-Chillo.

**To be continued…**


	23. Problemas

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Jeff al ver que su hermano no llegaba se dirigió hacia los aseos._

_-¿Matt?-Chillo._

**Capítulo XXIII: Problemas.**

Nadie le contesto.

Abrió uno por uno los aseos hasta encontrar a su hermano apoyado en la pared sudando y colorado.

-Matt ¿estás bien?-Dijo Jeff asustado.

Matt no contestó.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa- Dijo Jeff pasándole un brazo por encima.

-Ca…Sa…-dijo Matt con una sonrisa, sin saber si era causa de la borrachera o del polvo de emergencia que acababa de echar

-Sí, a casa, tú casa, mí casa…-siguió Jeff mientras que lo llevaba a la salida.-Coño, pareces ET….

Matt rió como un auténtico imbécil, y Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"_No lo vuelvo a llevar borracho a algún sitio, jamás" _pensó Jeff

Llegaron a casa, y en cuanto Jeff soltó a Matt en el sofá este se quedó frito. Jeff no tenía mucho cuerpo para cogerlo así que lo descalzó, le puso una mantita y se fue ha dormir a su habitación donde cayó rendido.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt se despertó el primero, y su amanecer no fue bastante agradable, pues, al moverse se cayó del sofá y se levantó por el golpe.

-Mierdaaa.-le dijo al suelo, se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en el sofá

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba medio mareado y sentía algo de náuseas. Algo fácil de imaginar, el resfriado y la resaca, no eran buenas compañeras. Se fue ha bañarse a ver si el agua fría, le despejabas las ideas.

Jeff, se despertó al oír el agua de la ducha. Levantó la cabeza, pero le dolía y prefirió dejarla donde estaba. No tenía mucho cuerpo para nada, y quería mantenerse allí tirado, todo el tiempo posible.

Matt terminó la ducha y se medió despejó, antes de desayunar se tomó el antibiótico que tenía, y se puso a poner el desayuno.

Una vez hubo dejado todo la comida en la mesa Jeff apareció con una toalla y secándose con otra el pelo. Matt tuvo un pequeño espasmo allá por debajo del vientre.

-Gracias por preparar el desayuno…-comentó Jeff y dejó un momento de secarse el pelo, para beber el café que se había echado su hermano.

Matt sonrió, y teniendo a su hermano de espaldas se pegó a él y le besó el cuello. Jeff escupió el café que se había tomado de nuevo a la taza y emitió un gemido suave.

-No ves como nos levantamos por la mañana…-dijo Jeff con una risilla.-Con que energías…

Matt rió y volvió a besar su cuello, Jeff se dio la vuelta y besó a su hermano, soltando la taza de café en la mesa, le metió a su hermano la mano por los pantalones.

-¿Qué has tomado?-le dijo al notar cierto bulto crecer a ritmo alarmante

-Los antibióticos que me distes…-respondió Matt besándole por el cuello

-No me extraña…-dijo Jeff riendo

Continuaron con los besos y las caricias y al poco, ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

-¿Ni un resfriado mezclado con una resaca te cansa?-le preguntó Jeff riendo, y tirando a su hermano en la cama.

Matt negó con la cabeza, y lo cogió de la camiseta para ponerlo sobre él. Siguieron besándose sin parar, sin preocuparse en si se les acababa el aire.

La ropa voló enseguida, y ambos quedaron desnudos, Jeff sobre Matt. Jeff fue el dominante, aquello le encantaba a Matt, le gustaba más que fuera así. Al ser el pequeño, le daba más morbo.

Jeff entró en Matt de una vez, al notar la erección de su hermano tocar su próstata se le escapó un gemido grande. Jeff sonrió, siguió con las embestidas que aumentaron su ritmo.

Ambos acabaron viniéndose a la vez, cortándosele el aire cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

-Que fuerzas tienes tú también…-comentó Matt entre risas

-Muchas…-dijo riendo

Tras vestirse, bajaron a desayunar. En mitad del desayuno el teléfono de Matt sonó.

-Eh…Hola Michelle ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Matt preocupado

-Matt, tenemos que hablar.-dijo la otra voz al lado del teléfono.-¿Podemos quedar tu y yo, en una cafetería tranquila?

Matt confirmó la cita extrañado, pensando en que solo lo quería para hablar de Mark y sus dudas. Llegó con cinco minutos de adelanto, solo. Allí se encontró a Michelle, nerviosa.

-Hola-Dijo Matt sentándose.

Michelle se tocaba los dedos nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo Matt mirando a la cabeza gacha de la joven- ¿Estás enferma?

-No…Matt… tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche…-Michelle seguía con la cabeza baja.

Matt no entendió lo que le quiso decir.

-Mira Matt… yo… quiero a Mark- La rubia estaba nerviosa- Lo que pasó anoche entre tu y yo solo fue sexo y nada más.

A Matt se le heló la sangre y comenzó a morderse el labio.

-No puede ser… ¿Tu y yo?- Matt comenzó a reírse histéricamente- Venga, será una broma ¿no?

-No Matt… nos acostamos, en el aseo de la discoteca- Michelle se tocó la frente.

-Venga va… se que es una broma… ¿Dónde están las cámaras?- Matt reía.

Entonces a su mente vino el Flash back de cuando le desabrochaba el sujetador a Michelle.

-No… No puede ser…- Matt palideció- ¿Qué mierda he hecho?

Michelle no decía nada, desde que Matt había entrado no había levantado la cabeza.

-Mira yo… Iba borracho… no… no sabía lo que hacia ¿vale?-Matt intentaba explicarse nervioso- Tu a mi no me gustas, yo…

-Será mejor que me valla…- Dijo Michelle cogiendo su bolso.

-Pero… ¡Espera!- Matt vio como Michelle cruzaba la puerta de la cafetería.

Resopló, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Hincó los codos en la mesa y hundió sus manos en su pelo, intentando recordar algo de la noche pasada.

-¿Desea tomar algo señor?- Un camarero le interrumpió.

-Largo…-Murmuró

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó el camarero.

-¡He dicho que te largues!- Matt gritó.

**To be continued… **


	24. Lo siento

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-¡He dicho que te largues!- Matt gritó._

…

**Capítulo XXIV: Lo siento.**

La cafetería se quedó en completo silencio y el camarero agacho la cabeza murmurando palabras de perdón.

Matt se levantó violentamente y se fue de la cafetería malhumorado.

Conducía histérico, pensando en como la había cagado, en el marrón en que se había metido, pero sobre todo pensaba en Jeff.

Se tiró muchísimo tiempo conduciendo, casi hasta el mediodía, pero recordó aquel sitio donde iba de niño cuando tenía problemas y se dirigió allí.

Era una especie de bosque, pequeño, con un claro y árboles muy altos.

Fue andando por mitad del bosque hasta encontrar el lugar donde el se solía sentar a pensar, reflexionar, olvidar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, todo seguía como lo había dejado, nadie conocía aquel sitio, nadie solía entrar allí.

Respiró profundo y se acostó en la hierba pensando en que decir a Jeff cuando lo volviera a ver.

Abrió los ojos, estaba atardeciendo, vio un montículo de tierra y se sentó en el cogiéndose las rodillas y contemplando la puesta de sol.

Se sentía un desgraciado, miserable.

Hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y se quedó así un buen rato hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

De un montón de árboles salió Jeff, a quien se le pintó una sonrisa de alivio al ver a Matt allí.

Se sentó a su lado y le besó la cabeza.

-¿Tienes problemas?- Dijo Jeff sentándose e imitando la postura de su hermano.

-¿Cómo conoces este lugar?-dijo Matt mirando a jeff.

-Soy tu hermano, lo sé- Susurró Jeff.-Ahora, dime que te pasa.

Matt respiró hondo, le quemaba, miró a su hermano e hizo el esfuerzo de hablar.

-Dime…-pidió Jeff

Matt volvió a coger aire, y tras expulsarlo nuevamente se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer tardaba mucho en el baño?-le hizo recordar.-Porque estaba borracho y eso…

-Sí…Me acuerdo, tuve que ir ha buscarte… ¿Por?-preguntó

-Verás es que…Bueno..Me encontré a Michelle…Ya sabes…La novia de Mark…Y bueno...-siguió Matt

Jeff le miró, esperándose lo que seguía.

-Bueno pues….Esto…-no se atrevía ha decirlo

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-acabó Jeff

Matt asintió, avergonzado. Jeff apretó los ojos, aquello le dolió. Matt levantó para mirar a su hermano, al ver que no respondía volvió a bajar la vista.

-Lo siento...-murmuró Matt

Jeff apretó los labios, y dijo algo, que en realidad no quería.

-No pasa nada…Estabas borracho ¿no?-le dijo

Matt asintió avergonzado.

-Entonces no pasa nada. Estabas borracho, no eras consciente, no pasa nada.-murmuró Jeff

Matt lo miró, buscando su mirada de aprobación, Jeff le miró, pero no era de esa forma y Matt no comprendió la mirada se levantó y se acercó a el para abrazarlo. Jeff se mantuvo quieto, y continuó el abrazo de su hermano con un poco de frialdad. Matt apretó el abrazo y Jeff lo respondió de la misma forma, pero sin ganas.

Regresaron a casa a paso lento y sin apenas intercambiar palabras. Matt no se atrevía hablar, y Jeff no quería hacerlo.

Cenaron con tranquilidad y durmieron tras darse las buenas noches. Jeff no durmió tranquilo, soñaba una y otra vez como veía que su hermano se lo montaba con toda mujer que pillaba.

Despertó sobresaltado, miró hacia donde había dormido Matt, allí no estaba, miró el reloj, las 9. Suspiró se duchó y bajó. Allí se encontró un suculento desayuno, con una nota.

"_Fui a correr, de mí, para ti" Matt_Jeff medio sonrió ante la nota, y la dejó en la mesa mientras que desayunaba en solitario. Estuvo gran parte de la mañana solo, y sobre la hora de la comida, Matt apareció.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Jeff dándole un pequeño beso-¿Te creíste Forest Gump, y pretendías correr alrededor del país?-preguntó irónicamente

-Oh sí…-murmuró, fue y dio un pequeño beso a Jeff, quiso seguir con otro más largo, pero este apartó la cara y acabó en la mejilla.

Jeff se dio la vuelta y sirvió la comida. Matt no dijo nada, no esperaba otra cosa, al recordar lo que había hecho.

Pasaron los días, y fueron a su siguiente PPV, en Los Ángeles. Durante ese mes, Jeff pasaba más tiempo alejado de su hermano, aunque dijera que aquello no le importaba era mentira. Le importaba y mucho. Pasaba el tiempo solo y llorando.

Matt, creía que le había perdonado, pero más de una vez había oído llorar a Jeff, y sabía que no le había perdonado, que le jodía muchísimo más de lo que podía demostrar. Matt también lloró, sintiéndose culpable, maldiciéndose a si mismo.

En el PPV, fueron juntos, sentados uno al lado de otro, Jeff veía a Mark y Michelle de lejos y le hervía la sangre, Matt palidecía cuando los veía juntos.

Apenas intercambiaron palabras durante el viaje, las mismas que intercambiaron durante el camina hacia el hotel y la preparación del show. Matt fue ha luchar contra The Miz y Jeff prometió esperarlo en su camerino.

En cuanto salió al ring, Jeff corrió al camerino de Mark, necesitaba pedirle consejo a él, pues también era el engañado. Llamó a la puerta.

-Mark abre, corre, necesito hablar contigo, ya.-espetó

Mark le abrió la puerta preocupado, dentro, estaba Michelle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado

-Eh…Sí. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas.-espetó mirando a Michelle

-Está bien…-respondió Michelle, se despidió de Mark con un beso y salió de allí

Mark cerró la puerta, Jeff entró dentro y se sentó.

-Oye…Antes de que hables….Te he notado un poco ido este mes…¿Te pasó algo con Matt?-preguntó Mark

Jeff asintió con la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarle.

-Es que…-empezó

-Cuéntamelo, confía en mí.-pidió Mark

-Esto…Verás…La noche que estuviste en casa…Matt enfermó, al día siguiente nos fuimos a una discotecas, nos emborrachamos y…-empezó Jeff, Mark temía de que hubieran hecho algo delante de todo el mundo.-Matt se encontró con alguien en el baño, y se acostó con ella.

Mark se quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jeff.

-Bueno..Y me gustaría saber tu opinión…-siguió Jeff mirando a algún lugar cercano al pie de Mark-¿Tu perdonarías a quien quieres si te pone los cuernos?

Mark se quedó en silencio y se sentó al lado de Jeff, meditó la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Jeff impaciente

-Si quieres a esa persona…-empezó Mark-Y sabes que no vas a poder vivir sin ella, y que aquello lo hizo estando borracho, sin ser partícipe de lo que pasaba…Le perdonaría, todo el mundo comete errores. Y algunos, como esos, hay que perdonarlos.-acabó

Jeff le miró, en los ojos de Mark vio una mirada sincera, con ánimos de que perdonara a su hermano, de que siguiera con él, de que aquel fortuito encuentro de Matt con alguien en los baños, no supusiera un problema.

-Gracias.-dijo Jeff-Gracias Mark, ahora…Sí, estoy seguro, voy ha perdonarle.

Se levantó y le extendió una mano a Mark que este aceptó con una sonrisa, sentía que había cumplido. Ellos le ayudaron y él, ahora le ayudaba a ellos. Jeff se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Por curiosidad…¿Te dijo con quien se acostó?-preguntó Mark interesado

Jeff sintió una punzada en el cuello, y se vio obligado a contestar, pero solo por venganza. Venganza que se arrepintió utilizar.

-Con Michelle.-respondió

**To be continued…**


	25. Peleas y Reconciliaciones

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Jeff sintió una punzada en el cuello, y se vio obligado a contestar, pero solo por venganza. Venganza que se arrepintió utilizar._

_-Con Michelle.-respondió_

…

**Capítulo XXV: Peleas y Reconciliaciones.**

Mark tardó en asimilar la información, y en cuanto esta llegó a su oído enrojeció de rabia.

-¿Con Michelle? ¿Con mi novia?-espetó

Jeff asintió, con miedo. Mark salió corriendo por la puerta, apartando a Jeff de un empujón. Enseguida, se fue a la entrada del ring, a buscar a Matt, si era necesario, le iba ha dar dos hostias delante de todos.

Se encontró a Matt en la puerta que dejaba al público fuera de vista. Matt, venía cojeando de la pelea que acababa de ganar. Vio como Mark se abalanzaba sobre él y le empujaba, al no esperárselo, el empujón lo volvió de nuevo al escenario y todas las cámaras enfocaron a él.

Mark entró al escenario y comenzó a pegar a Matt ante el gran asombro del público. Matt recibía los golpes sin defenderse, seguía ido. Jeff entró en el escenario y agarró otra mano que se abalanzaba sobre Matt.

Este paró, al ver a Jeff, le empujó y se levantó. Matt le dio una patada e intentó escapar. Mark lo detuvo de un empujón, y alzó su puño para pegarle, puño que paró en la cara de Jeff pues este se puso en medio.

Al sentir el golpe, Jeff, con toda la fuerza del mundo, le pegó a Mark. Este retrocedió dos pasos, y volvió a golpear, esta vez arremetiendo su ira con Jeff.

Los personales de seguridad entraron, intentando separarles, casi imposible. Pero gracias a unos cuantos y a Paul y Shawn que también llegaron lo hicieron, y por separado, lo metieron a todos dentro de nuevo.

-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIAÍS!!-gritaba Mcmahon

Ninguno de los tres contestaba, se limitaban a mirar al suelo. Mcmahon, estaba con un cabreo de tres pares de narices, ya que, aquello no estaba en ningún guión. El público creía que sí, y pedía más, pedía algo que Mcmahon no estaba dispuesto aclarar, o que al menos, no sabía como.

-¡¡RESPONDED!! ¿POR QUÉ OS HABEÍS DADO OSTIAS ASÍ POR QUE SÍ?-preguntaba Mcmahon histérico

-Nosotros…Fue…-empezó Matt

-CALLAOS. SUSPENDIDOS, QUEDAÍS TODOS SUSPENDIDOS POR UN MES.-gritaba Mcmahon-¡Y AHORA FUERA! ¡LARGO!

Los tres salieron del despecho. Sin dirigirse palabra, llegaron al parking, y cada uno se fue ha su casa. Matt y Jeff apenas se dirigieron palabras, Matt estaba destrozado por lo que había dicho Jeff, por haberlo confesado y Jeff estaba fatal por haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó Matt.

-¿Y tu?- Dijo Jeff tanteando los puntos de su ceja.

-No hablamos de mi.-Dijo Matt avergonzado.

-Tenía que contárselo a alguien.- Murmuró Jeff.

-Ah, y es muy adecuado ir a contárselo al novio de Michelle- Dijo Matt con rabia- un aplauso.

-Deberías haber elegido a una chica que no tuviera de novio al Enterrador.- Escupió con ira Jeff.

-Iba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía.- Murmuró Matt con la cabeza gacha.- Te he pedido perdón mil veces, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me arrepiento de lo que hice, Soy imbecil, tonto, gilipollas…

Matt no pudo acabar, pues los labios de su hermano se habían unido a los suyos con desesperación y urgencia.

-Jeff-Susurró Matt.

-Cállate-ordeno Jeff besándole por la barbilla.

Jeff fue llevando a su hermano por todo el salón estirándolo de la hebilla del cinturón sin parar de besarle.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero sabían el camino a la perfección, aunque estuvieran en otras cosas.

Jeff empujó a su hermano a la cama, y le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón mientras se mordía el labio de impaciencia.

El mayor de los hardys continuaba en shock, su hermano desesperado ya le había dejado casi desnudo cuando volvió en si y comenzó a tirar de los pantalones de su hermano para quitárselos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, las manos de Matt buscaron el cuerpo de su hermano para pegarlo al suyo, quería sentirlo junto a el de nuevo, le había echado tanto de menos que casi estaba desesperado.

Jeff coló una de sus manos por el bóxer de Matt quitándoselo, ganándose un gemido por parte de este, haciéndolo estremecerse, arquearse, llegar casi al cielo.

-No hermanito, aún no- Susurró Jeff parando de masturbar a su hermano. –Aun queda mucho por hacer.

Matt sonrió con lujuria y se tiró a su hermano pegando sus caderas, sintiendo su caliente piel, oyendo su respiración agitada, los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Le quitó los bóxers con la boca y sonrió de medio lado.

-Veo que estás contento, hermanito- Dijo Matt tomando el miembro de su hermano con una mano.

Lamió su glande, su hermano suspiró, a continuación se metió toda la erección en boca, haciéndole sentir a su hermano un placer indescriptible.

Inconscientemente Jeff llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Matt dándole suaves tirones de pelo cuando le producía más placer, guiándole en el ritmo que debía seguir.

Matt se separó, ganándose un gemido por parte de su hermano, y besó a Jeff acariciando su espalda, haciendo que tuviera un escalofrío.

Jeff recostó a su hermano en la cama y se introdujo poco a poco en el, llevaba días sin acostarse con el, estaba desentrenado.

Tan rápido como se acostumbró a la intromisión, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, dejándose guiar por su hermano, que tenía las manos en sus caderas, marcando el ritmo, profundizando las embestidas, haciéndole llegar hasta el cielo.

Jeff se recostó y beso a su hermano con pasión, recuperando todos los besos que no le había dado en aquellos días atrás.

Matt comenzó a masturbar a su hermano al ritmo con el que le embestía, haciendo que Jeff gimiera sin pudor y se arqueara mientras se movía al ritmo que Matt imponía.

Poco a poco los músculos de Matt comenzaron a tensarse, preparándose para lo que iba a venir, comenzó a dar las embestidas más rápidas y más fuertes hasta que se vino dentro de su hermano con un gemido ronco y arqueando su espalda.

Jeff al sentir la calidez que bañaba sus entrañas se derramo sobre su hermano y las sábanas, soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

Se acostó a su lado respirando entrecortadamente, completamente sudado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Prométeme que lo haremos más a menudo- Dijo Matt con la respiración agitada.

-¿El qué?- murmuró Jeff - ¿Enfadarnos?

-No- Dijo sonriendo- Follar tan bestia, me encanta.

**To be continued….**


	26. ¿Quién es tu amo?

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-No- Dijo sonriendo- Follar tan bestia, me encanta. _

…

**Capítulo XXVI: ¿Quién es tu amo?**

-No tienes remedio- Dijo Jeff dándole un beso a su hermano en el hombro- Siempre pensando en el sexo.

-No sé a quien me pareceré…-dijo Matt rascándose le cabeza

Jeff rió y lamió el lóbulo de su hermano.

-A mí no…-dijo riendo

Matt se volvió y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Ah, ¿no?-preguntó Matt

Jeff rió y se limitó a besarle. Se ducharon juntos, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Bajaron a cenar y pusieron las noticias. Quedaron perplejos al oír esto:

"_Y ahora pasamos con una noticia que sucedió ayer, el uno de los programas de la WWE. En él, se puede ver como la superestrella de Smackdown! Matt Hardy, termina su combate, dirigirse a los vestuarios. Mark Calaway, más conocido como The Undertaker, sale y comienza ha agredirle. Más tarde, en defensa de su hermano Matt Hardy, sale Jeff Hardy, luchador de RAW. Aún no sabemos el por qué de esta agresión, pero fuentes cercanas a la WWE han confirmado que son por problemas personales y que los tres luchadores han sido suspendidos un mes de sus respectivos trabajos."_-Os-tias…-dijo Jeff

Matt apagó la tele.

-Gra… Gracias a Dios no saben por qué…-dijo

-Espero que no lo haya visto papá…-dijo Jeff

Terminó de pronunciar las palabras cuando llamaron al móvil de Matt.

-Mierda. Es papá.-informó este, y cogió el móvil.-¡Papá hola!-dijo con efusividad

-¿Cómo que os han suspendido? ¿Por qué?-preguntó sin saludar

-Ah… ¿Has visto las noticias?

-Claro, ¿por qué crees que te pregunto? Venid a casa, ya.-le dijo autoritario y colgó

-Oh mierda… Papá quiere que vayamos.-informó Matt a Jeff

-¿Qué? O mierda… ¿Y que le vamos ha decir?-preguntó Jeff histérico

-Más o menos la verdad… Le diré que me acosté con la novia de Mark, se enteró y tu me defendiste…-dijo Matt apresuradamente

Jeff asintió y siguió a su hermano. Cogieron el coche y en 10 minutos, se plantaron en casa de su padre.

Llamaron y este le abrió la puerta, y los invitó a pasar.

-Y ahora sentaros.-dijo señalando al sofá que se encontraba frente suya, Matt y Jeff le hicieron caso sin rechistar.- ¿Por qué demonios os han suspendido?

Matt le contó la mentira que había preparado, Jeff procuró mantenerse inmóvil, no sonrojarse ni nada.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien lo que hizo tú hermano?-preguntó Jeffrey

-No.-dijo Jeff en un tono serio y borde,

Matt se preocupó por el tono que había usado su hermano, lo conocía, aquello eran celos.

-O sea, no se debió de acostar con la novia de un compañero.-se apresuró ha decir Jeff.-Pero si estaba borracho, y no la reconoció…

Jeff asintió con la cabeza, siguieron hablando sobre nada en particular. Llegaron a casa tarde, no tenían sueño así que se pusieron a ver la tele. Tras una media hora, Jeff la apagó.

-Ey…-se quejó Matt

-¿Sigue en pie lo de antes?-preguntó

-¿Eh?

-Lo de que quieres repetir…-dijo con una sonrisa

-Siempre pensando en lo mimo…-dijo Matt con una sonrisa

Jeff se rió y le besó, de golpe paró y salió corriendo al garaje.

-Vale, bien, pues nada otro día.-dijo Matt riendo y se levantó

Al poco, llegó Jeff con una cuerda en la mano. Matt lo miró interesado con una ceja alzada.

-Siéntate.-ordenó Jeff poniendo una silla en mitad del salón.

Matt hizo caso interesado. Jeff, le quitó la camiseta, le puso los brazos por detrás de la silla y se le ató ambas muñecas con la cuerda, también atándolo a la silla.

Matt estaba sorprendido, no sabía que a su hermano le iba el masoquismo. Jeff sonrió, volvió a salir corriendo, y volvió con un bote de chocolate líquido. Matt sonreía de oreja a oreja. Jeff, se desnudó he hizo lo mismo con su hermano, se sentó en sus rodillas, y le besó. Empezó a besarle el cuello, se separó un momento y le puso chocolate allí.

Lamió, limpiando donde había puesto el chocolate. Tras eso, le pegó un mordisco, Matt se movió en la silla, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, gimió. Jeff sonrió satisfecho. Le puso chocolate en el pecho, he hizo lo mismo. De ahí, pasó a los pezones, que de la misma manera los mordió.

-Más…-pidió Matt jadeando.

Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, no podía usar las manos para marcar él el ritmo, y eso le gustaba muchísimo. Jeff le puso chocolate en el costado, y mordisqueó la zona. Lo hizo también en el ombligo, hundió la lengua en él.

Fue al bajo vientre, Matt se estremeció. La erección que tenía crecía por momentos y temía estallar. Jeff besó a su hermano antes de colocar chocolate en el glande, lamer y meterse la erección de su hermano en la boca.

Matt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Se corrió en la boca de Jeff, este tragó con tranquilidad.

-Uhm…Interesante…-dijo Matt jadeante-Ahora me toca jugar a mí…

Jeff sonrió y soltó a su hermano. Acto seguido, se encontró atado contra una fría pared y su hermano pegado a él. Jeff gimió, y rió histéricamente.

Matt rasgó su camiseta y le tapó los ojos con ella. Jeff gimió interesado. Matt le mordió el cuello hasta dejarle los dientes allí marcados.

Jeff gimió alto, y movió las caderas como inercia, buscando a su hermano. Matt le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Tiró del cacho de camiseta que le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién es tu amo?-le preguntó

-Tú…-susurró en voz baja

Matt sonrió malignamente, le pellizcó fuerte un pezón.

-Más fuerte…-pidió

Jeff gimió, no contestó. Matt volvió ha hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quién es tu amo?-volvió a preguntar

**To be continued… **


	27. Vacaciones

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-¿Quién es tu amo?-volvió a preguntar._

…

**Capítulo XXVII: Vacaciones.**

-Tú.-dijo más alto

Matt sonrió, acarició con un dedo la entrada de su hermano, este gimió pidiendo más. Matt sonrió y se introdujo con fuerza. Jeff gimió y se arqueó, Matt embistió con fuerza, a la vez que le mordía el cuello a Jeff.

Este gemía alto, aquel dolor que sentía en el cuello era placentero, y las embestidas de su hermano eran tan fuertes que les hacía que llegaran a la próstata con total libertad, y eso, le encantaba.

Jeff se vino dejando una mancha extraña en la pared, Matt, al sentirlo, se vino dentro de este. Lamiéndole lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ambos gemían entrecortados, Matt salió de Jeff y le deshizo el nudo. Jeff tenía las muñecas enrojecidas ya que la cuerda era de esparto, pero aquellas pequeñas heridas, le gustaban.

Ambos subieron al dormitorio, y cayeron en la cama rendidos.

Matt, como siempre, fue el primero en despertar. Estaba realmente cansado y pegajoso, se deshizo como pudo del abrazo de su hermano y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Estaba relajado, despeinado respirando profundamente.

Se fijó en su boca entreabierta, fue desviando su mirada hasta topar con su cuello, se fijó en el mordisco, estaba rojo, tenía pinta de doler bastante. Acarició con la yema de su dedo índice el mordisco y fue bajando hasta un pezón, que también lo tenia morado.

Jeff se estremeció y se dio la vuelta soltando un gemido, estaba soñando y no precisamente con amapolas, por lo que Matt podía ver debajo de las sábanas.

Se fue a la ducha y se metió debajo del grifo del agua templada, le encantaba quedarse ahí sin tener nada que hacer, notando como el agua relajaba todos sus músculos y le hacia sentir bien.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Jeff se acercaba y le agarraba de la cintura.

-Te vas a arrugar- Susurró Jeff en su oído.

-Es posible-Dijo Matt dándose la vuelta- Pero aquí se está muy bien.

-Y tanto-Dijo Jeff dándole un beso a su hermano.

-Creo que deberíamos limpiar-Murmuró Matt-Tenemos la casa echa un asco.

-Oh Matt sabes que no me gusta limpiar-Se quejó Jeff.

-Vamos, ¿Y si viene papá?- Dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón- Hay manchas en la moqueta, en la pared, en el sofá…

-Ah…-Jeff le cortó sonriendo- Tu ganas, pero quiero recompensas.

-Tranquilo, las tendrás- Dijo Saliendo de la ducha y liándose una toalla en la cintura.

-Eso espero- Dijo imitando a su hermano, caminando hacia la habitación.

Se vistió mientras su hermano se afeitaba.

-Oye, ¿Te vas a poner un uniforme de limpiadora?- Dijo Jeff asomando su cabeza por la puerta.-No te quedaría nada mal.

Matt se desató la toalla y se la tiró a la cabeza a su hermano.

-También podrías ir así- Murmuró riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Tu que quieres limpiar o dejar mas manchas? – Dijo Matt limpiándose los restos de espuma de afeitar.

-Hombre si fuera por mí…-Murmuró Jeff cogiendo de la cintura a su hermano.

-No me tientes- Susurró Matt estremeciéndose- Vas a limpiar hagas lo que hagas.

-Jo…-Dijo Jeff acariciando el pecho de su hermano.

-Vamos…Vamos a desayunar-Murmuró Matt Zafándose del abrazo de su hermano.

-Vístete, ¿no? – Dijo Jeff riendo.

Matt rió y se vistió, cuando quiso bajar su hermano Jeff le había preparado un suculento desayuno.

-Valla, ¿Y esto? – Dijo Matt pasando un dedo por la mermelada y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Por lo de ayer-Dijo Jeff riendo- Un regalito.

Se sentaron a comer, atacando a la comida con gran ansia, ambos tenían un apetito feroz, comían con rapidez, no tenían tiempo ni para respirar.

-Oye- Dijo Jeff tragándose la tostada.

-¿Uhm?-Murmuró Matt con la boca llena.

-Ya que estamos de vacaciones… Podríamos hacer algo-Jeff miró a su hermano.

-¿Algo como qué?- Dijo Matt sonriendo de medio lado.

-Irnos de viaje- comentó Jeff.

-No estaría mal, pero ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Matt sorprendido e interesado.

-A Canadá.- Comentó Jeff decidido.

-Si, e iremos a hacerle una visita a Edge, seguro que tiene la casa llena de tapetes.- Rió Matt.

-¿Tapetes?- Preguntó Jeff riendo.

-Bah, Déjalo- Murmuró Matt -¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Esta tarde- Soltó Jeff.

-¿Esta tarde?- Dijo Matt sorprendido.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su hermano, que hacía las cosas como le venían, sin pensar. Era una caja de sorpresas, aun siendo hermanos había aspectos de Jeff que aún le sorprendían, había veces que tenía la sensación de que Jeff era como el tiempo, hacía cosas según el día.

-¡Sí! ¡Esta tarde! ¡Y ya puedes ir preparando tus cosas para ir de camping!-le dijo Jeff

-¿De camping? Bueno… Pero la prepararemos ambos ¿no?-preguntó Matt levantándose

-No. Tú, yo lo mío ya lo tengo…-le dijo Jeff

-Que bonito cuando me avisas con anticipación de las cosas…-le ironizó Matt sonriendo

-Te he dado dos horas…Da gracias a que no te dejé 5 minutos…-dijo riendo

Matt se acercó a él y le besó. Jeff le cogió del cuello y continuó el beso con ganas. Matt se separó bruscamente, Jeff le miró extrañado.

-Tengo que ir a preparar el "equipaje"-le dijo con una sonrisa

Jeff rió y recogió las cosas del desayuno mientras su hermano iba a preparar.

-Esto…Jeff… ¿Me llevo ropa?-le preguntó Matt a su hermano

-Supongo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, es que conociéndote… No me va ha hacer falta…-dijo Matt riendo

Jeff se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Bah…Creo que me llevaré unos tangas y un bañador por si acaso…-seguía diciendo Matt

Jeff estalló en carcajadas, y siguió riéndose cuando su hermano bajó con una mochila y besó a su hermano que seguía muerto de la risa.

-¿Qué tangas has metido?-le preguntó

-Todos los de leopardo.-respondió este con una sonrisa

-Vamos pues…-dijo Jeff

**To be continued… **


	28. ¿Qué te pasa?

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-Vamos pues…-dijo Jeff_

…

**Capítulo XXVIII: ¿Qué te pasa?**

Cogió su mochila y en horas, se plantaron en un bosque desierto de Canadá. Era hermoso. Estaba muy poblado de árboles, pero dejaba algunos claros en el suelo para instalar tiendas de campañas y otras maravillas.

Las montañas, se podían ver de fondo, tenían un color magistral, incluso estaban nevadas por los picos. Sin duda, aquel paisaje, se podía plasmar en un cuadro.

-Es maravilloso.-dijo Matt soltando la mochila y admirando el paisaje

-Se escoger buenos lugares.-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lanzó la tienda de campaña que se montó sola, era grande, cara, pero grande. Jeff se aproximó a Matt y le agarró el culo.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-le preguntó al oído

-Vamos…-murmuró este, y le besó, antes de andar

Estuvieron andando por el bosque un poco distanciados, pero al no ver a nadie, acabaron el resto del paseo cogidos de la mano, volvieron cuando era de noche.

-Tengo hambre.-informó Matt

Jeff sacó unos bocadillos.

-¿Pretendes alimentarme una semana a base de chope y pan?-preguntó Matt con las cejas alzadas

-No te quejes que tu al menos tienes mantequilla…-comentó Jeff

Ambos se rieron y comieron el bocadillo, entraron en la tienda de campaña, y se pusieron el pijama… Bueno, hacía buen tiempo, Matt se quedó en calzoncillos y Jeff en cueros.

-¿Vas a dormir así?-le preguntó Matt

-Hombre…. ¿Cómo quieres que duerma?

-Con más… ¿ropa? Se te van ha congelar los huevos…

-Bah, mejor eso a que me nazcan pollos

Matt rió y recorrió con un dedo todo el torso de Jeff, desde el inicio del esternón, hasta la punta del glande.

El dueño de dicho torso gimió y se arqueó hacia delante.

-Lo ves… Sin ropa, provocas esto…-le dijo Matt y señaló a su erección

Jeff, metió una mano dentro del calzoncillo y comenzó a masturbarle.

-Pues habrá que darle un uso…-comentó

Matt gimió y se arqueó hacia delante. Jeff sonrió y bajó los calzoncillos de su hermano hasta los tobillos, se tumbó sobre él, y comenzó a masturbar a ambos a la vez.

-Eres todo un manitas…-comentó Matt

-Tengo un buen maestro.-respondió Jeff

Matt rió, y Jeff siguió masturbándole, ambos gemían a un ritmo frenético, el mismo ritmo que usaba Jeff. Acabaron viniéndose, uno encima del otro.

-¡Dios! ¡Que cansado!-dijo Matt soltando la bolsa

En la semana de camping, apenas había salido de la tienda, y se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo…Intimando.

-No me extraña que estés cansado…En parte… No hemos hecho otra cosa toda la semana…-dijo Jeff abrazando a su hermano por detrás cerrando la puerta de una patada

-¿Tú tienes ganas de más?

-¡Hombre! Aún nos queda tres semanas de vacaciones… A demás, soy Jeff Hardy, un auténtico Red-Bull

Matt rió y se dio la vuelta para besar a su hermano. Este continuó el beso con ganas, metiendo las manos por el pantalón.

A Matt, le bajó la sangre y sonrió abiertamente, llevando una mano de Jeff a esta erección. Jeff sonrió y besó a su hermano con más ganas.

Enseguida, la ropa voló y Matt se puso encima de un Jeff que estaba tendido bocabajo. Entró en Jeff con un vaivén suave. Comenzó con las embestidas pero al poco, paró. Y salió de Jeff

-Matt… ¿Estás bien?-le dijo

Matt no dijo nada, se sentó y miró a su entrepierna.

-¡Vamos!-le dijo

--

-¡Matt! ¡No es para ponerse así! ¡A eso se le llama gatillazo y punto!-le dijo Jeff a su hermano.

-Me voy a la ducha-Dijo Matt poniéndose los boxers con la cabeza gacha.

Jeff resopló, antes de que dijera nada su hermano ya había subido hacia la ducha, cogió también sus boxers y se los puso. Se tiró en el sofá de mala gana encendiendo la tele y apretando cualquier canal.

Tras unos minutos estando ahí decidió subir a hablar con su hermano, estas cosas los tíos se las tomaban muy enserio.

Jeff entró en silencio hacia la habitación, escuchó el agua de la ducha al caer. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a su hermano lavándose el pelo. Se quitó sus boxers y ando hacia la ducha, pero antes de poner la mano para abrir la mampara la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

-No entres, casi he terminado-Dijo Matt sin dejar de lavarse el pelo-Ya salgo.

Jeff se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y se sentó en el mármol de los lavabos balanceando los pies como un niño pequeño.

-Matt, tampoco es para ponerse así.-Dijo Jeff mirando como sus pies se movían.

Matt no contestó.

-Por lo menos háblame-Dijo Jeff dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

Matt abrió de golpe la mampara y cogió la toalla rodeándose la cintura con ella.

-Ya he terminado, puedes entrar- Dijo Caminando hacia la puerta.

Jeff entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría, para que por lo menos su cuerpo se calmase.

No lo entendía, por muchas vueltas que le diese, su hermano a veces actuaba de forma extraña.

Estaba ahí quieto, sin hacer nada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entró a la ducha. Sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, se enjuagó y salió de la ducha.

Entró a la habitación, no había nadie, se puso unos pantalones cortos.

Abajo se oía la televisión, Matt seguramente estaría preparando la cena. Jeff sonrió y bajó.

Vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija en la pantalla, se notaba que no prestaba atención a lo que estaba viendo, encima, era un aburrido documental sobre los monos.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Dijo Jeff acariciándole una mejilla a Matt.

-No- Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¿No quieres cena?- Volvió a preguntar Jeff levantándose del sofá y andando hacia la cocina.

-Te he dicho que no- Murmuró Matt con un tono neutro, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Jeff.

Jeff se comió lo primero que pilló del frigorífico y fue de nuevo al sofá, donde Matt, seguía sin moverse.

-Venga, anímate, hemos follado toda la semana-Comentó Jeff riéndose-Es normal, está cansada, necesita un respiro.

Matt sonrió irónicamente de medio lado, dándole a entender que el comentario que había hecho no había tenido gracia, ni le había ayudado.

**To be continued…**


	29. Al médico

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Matt sonrió irónicamente de medio lado, dándole a entender que el comentario que había hecho no había tenido gracia, ni le había ayudado._

…

**Capítulo XXIX: Al Médico.**

Tras estar un rato cada uno en una punta del sofá, Jeff comenzó a bostezar, el documental era más aburrido que Mcmahon echando sus típicos sermones semanales.

-¿Vamos a la cama?-Dijo Jeff Medio adormilado aproximándose a Matt.

-No tengo sueño, voy a quedarme un rato más-Comentó Matt.

-Está bien-Gruño entre dientes Jeff-Cuando te de la gana subes.

Jeff se fue hacia la habitación enfadado, Matt se estaba comportando como un crío de 16 años.

Destapó la cama con violencia y se acostó, cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando librarse del enfado.

Dio una vuelta, y luego le siguieron muchísimas mas, al final esperando a Matt se quedó dormido.

Matt se había quedado en el sofá, no pensaba subir a dormir con su hermano, así que se recostó en el sillón, esperando dormirse pronto.

Jeff se dio una vuelta lentamente poniéndose de costado, la cama estaba fría, estiró el brazo para abrazar a Matt, pero topó con el maldito colchón vacío.

Abrió los ojos, eran las 6 de la mañana.

Bajó con la luz apagada y vio el televisor encendido y a su hermano durmiendo encogido abrazando sus piernas.

Cogió una manta y le tapó, se sentó en un pequeño hueco que había a su lado y le acarició la cara. Matt se movió un poco y sonrió.

Jeff se acostó en el suelo, mirando al techo, giró la cabeza y vio que una mano de Matt caía fuera del sofá sonrió y la acarició con ternura.

Bostezó, cerró los ojos busco a tientas la mano de su dormido hermano y la besó con delicadeza.

Si Matt no iba a dormir con el, el dormiría con Matt.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la gran ventana del salón, haciendo que Matt despertara de aquel sueño tan maravilloso.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia el suelo… ¿Qué coño hacia Jeff ahí?

Pasó una semana y las cosas siguieron igual, ellos apenas hablaron y por supuesto, ni siquiera se acercaban en la cama. Jeff, empezaba a tener necesidades básicas, y no las iba ha resolver con Matt porque el no quería.

Arto, decidió llamar a un especialista y tomar cita para Matt, por supuesto, sin que este lo supiera, si no, no iba ha ir.

Al final, acabó convenciendo a Matt. Y fueron a la consulta del urólogo.

-¿Matt M. Hardy?-dijo la enfermera

Matt se levantó y se volvió hacia Jeff.

-¿Matt Hardy? ¿Pero no ibas a ir tú?-preguntó

-No. Eres tú el que tiene el problema, entra.-le dijo Jeff

Matt gruñó y entró seguido de Jeff.

-¿Matt Hardy no?-murmuró el médico

-Sí…-contestó sin ganas

-Bien… ¿Y cuál es su problema?-le dijo el médico

-Eh….Pu….Pues…-empezó

-Tiene problemas de erección.-respondió Jeff

-Gracias…-murmuró Matt

-Bien… ¿Tiene pareja?-dijo el médico

-Eh…Sí, salgo con un chico.-respondió rojo

-Bien…Desnúdese y póngase en la cama a cuatro patas.-pidió el médico

Matt, le hizo caso mientras que asesinaba a Jeff con la mirada. El médico se puso los guantes, y examinó a Matt, una vez le hubo hecho la revisión salió de las cortinas.

-Bien… Todo está bien, la próstata está bien, no sé…Puede que la disfunción eréctil se deba a lo que es el acto sexual.-explicó el médico

-¿Eh? ¿Al acto sexual?-preguntó Matt mientras se abrochaba el pantalón

-Sí, puede que usted y su pareja estén cansados de hacer lo mismo… Vaya ha un sex-shop, compre varias cosas, hagan el acto sexual de una manera diferente…-le dijo el médico

Matt asintió y tras darle las gracias salió con Jeff de la consulta. Matt estaba algo más animado, al menos sabía que no iba ha ser para siempre.

Tras la consulta, llegaron al Sex-Shop. Era bastante grande, se lo recomendó Paul a Jeff. La cosa más graciosa de eso, que ha demás de ser exclusivamente para homosexuales, estaba regentado por invidentes, y claro, eso siempre venía bien ya que jamás iban ha reconocer a alguien.

Miraron los diferentes estantes donde se podía ver de todo, desde consoladores de un tamaño considerado a lubricantes de diferentes sabores. En un estante había diferentes juegos eróticos de mesa, tan tradicionales como el parchís o el monopoly, claro…Que no era tan igual.

También había golosinas con formas indecentes, y piruletas. Había también esposas, látigos, había dados donde, según la cara que saliera, era lo que había que hacer. Revistas…Libros… Condones de todos los colores…

Al final se fueron bien llenos, compraron las golosinas y el juego del Porno-monopoly. También compraron esos dados, y lubricante se sabor a Lima y menta. Por supuesto, el libro de Gaysutra, lo compraron. Matt cogió sin que su hermano se diera cuenta el látigo y las esposas, si Jeff quería masoquismo, masoquismo tendría.

Matt se adelantó para abrir la puerta mientras que Jeff cogía las bolsas del maletero del coche.

Fue cargado hacia la puerta y entró a la casa, hacia fresquito, se estaba de lujo.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

-¿Matt?- dijo Jeff levantando la voz-_Esto no me gusta ni un pelo_-pensó.

**To be continued…**


	30. Sexo Dulce

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_-¿Matt?- dijo Jeff levantando la voz-Esto no me gusta ni un pelo-pensó._

…

**Capítulo XXX: Sexo… Dulce.**

De repente su hermano Matt apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa casi diabólica en la cara, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Besó los labios de Jeff con urgencia, desesperación, con sed. Casi sin darle tiempo a respirar lo empujó contra la pared y volvió a besarle con ardor.

-¿Pero qué…- Jeff no pudo acabar la frase, pues su hermano no le dejaba.

Matt desabrochó la camisa de Jeff a tirones mientras subían las escaleras para ir al cuarto.

-¿No crees que…deberíamos estrenar algo?-Preguntó Jeff torpemente en un hueco que le dejó su hermano para respirar.

-¡Las bolsas!-Exclamó Matt- ¡Voy a por ellas!

-A este chico, no hay quien lo entienda-Murmuró Jeff- Vaya cambios de humor.

Al poco Matt llegó con todas las bolsas del Sex-Shop mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué… que utilizamos primero?-Pregunto Matt con un poco de vergüenza.

-Creo que… las golosinas- Dijo Jeff mirando a su hermano con lujuria.

Matt rebuscó en la bolsa hasta dar con una mas pequeña, la abrió y examinó su contenido sonriendo.

-Como mandes- Dijo Matt.

De la bolsa sacó una piruleta, la lamió mientras miraba a su hermano con picardía.

Jeff miraba la escena entretenido, mientras acariciaba las caderas de su hermano.

Estaba poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse a su hermano y quitarle la ropa. Lo de la piruleta le estaba provocando de sobremanera.

-¿Qué pasa...? ¿Te pongo nervioso?-Dijo introduciéndose lentamente la piruleta en su boca.

Jeff abrió la boca para protestar, pero le salió un gemido en vez de eso.

El mayor de los hardy rió maléficamente y le puso la piruleta a Jeff en los labios.

Este sacó la lengua y delineó la forma de la piruleta con la punta.

Matt le miraba sonriendo de medio lado, le encantaba aquello, y a su cuerpo también.

Los hermanos volvieron a unirse en un largo beso, esta vez con sabor a fresa.

Matt desabrochó el cinturón de su hermano con desesperación, Jeff sonrió ante la impaciencia de su hermano.

Coló una de sus manos en el pantalón de Jeff, se sorprendió, pues dentro se erguía una gran erección, impaciente por recibir atenciones.

Masturbó a su hermano lentamente, haciendo que Jeff gimiera alto, y se impacientara, movía las caderas pidiendo que fuera más rápido, pero Matt tenía otros planes.

Jeff volvió en si, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano aún iba vestido así que se tiró encima de su hermano y le arrancó la camisa de un tirón.

-Veo… que estás impaciente-Murmuró Matt mirando su camisa destrozada.

-Mucho- Dijo desabrochándole los pantalones.

Jeff besó a su hermano, sus manos vagaban por el pecho de este, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te he echado de menos Matthew-susurró.

Matt gimió y apretó los ojos, le encantaba que le llamara así. Jeff le miró y se tiró a morderle el cuello, apretando levemente, lo justo para que matt sintiera la desesperación que tenía.

Coló su mano por el bóxer de Matt, acariciando su erección, haciéndole sufrir.

Jeff le quitó los pantalones y los boxers a su hermano, y miró la erección que allí había, se sorprendió bastante, nunca la había visto así de grande.

Lamió el glande, Matt se arqueó y a continuación se la metió entera, haciendo que Matt casi se cayera de la cama al arquearse.

-No, aún no…-Dijo Jeff situándose detrás de su hermano.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y acarició su espalda acabando en el cóccix, Matt se estremeció al contacto y se le erizó el bello.

Se introdujo lentamente en el, pudo notar como su hermano se mordía los labios intentando calmar el dolor.

Jeff fue embistiendo poco a poco temiendo que a su hermano le doliera, una vez su hermano se hubo acostumbrado comenzó a embestir mas rápido.

-M…Más- Dijo Matt en un gemido de desesperación.

Jeff le hizo caso y embistió cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que su hermano gimiera mas alto, sonrió y buscó la erección de Matt.

Le masturbó lentamente haciendo que su hermano gimiera más aún.

Menos mal que no había vecinos.

Jeff sintió como su hermano se estremecía, aumentó más el ritmo de las embestidas, y masturbó más rápido, haciendo que Matt se corriera soltando un gemido ronco, arqueando su espalda, y apretando los ojos.

Jeff al sentir la calidez en su mano, y al notar como los músculos de su hermano se contraían bañó las entrañas de su hermano, apretando los dientes, danto la ultima, pero más fuerte embestida a su hermano.

Se besaron felices, Matt abrazó a Jeff por la cintura enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de este, oliendo su perfume, transportándolo a los sueños casi al instante.

**To be continued…**

**Nota… Me encanta! Es el capi Treinta… o sea XXX y hay un lemmon!! JAJA!**


	31. ¿Embarazada?

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal._

_Se besaron felices, Matt abrazó a Jeff por la cintura enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de este, oliendo su perfume, transportándolo a los sueños casi al instante._

…

**Capítulo XXXI: ¿Embarazada?**

--

Michelle agitaba sin parar el tercer predictor.

-Vamos, Michelle, tranquila, no es un termómetro, no va ha cambiar el resultado por mucho que lo agites.-dijo María ha su lado

Michelle le sonrió irónicamente. Estaban en casa de María, Michelle tenía un retraso de bastante tiempo, y tras comentárselo a María, había decidido hacerse la prueba. Era la tercera que se hacía siempre daba el mismo resultado. Rosa.

-Bueno Michelle, felicidades.-le dijo María no muy segura

Michelle seguía pálida.

-Gra..Gracias…-dijo

Tras eso, se plantó en casa. Las cosas con Mark la había arreglado, y este la había perdonado. Ahora era ella la que no estaba segura. Contando el tiempo de retraso, el hijo que tendría no era de Mark, si no de Matt.

Esperó a Mark, y en cuanto supo como contárselo, este se presentó en casa.

-¡Buenas!-dijo saludando a Michelle con un beso al verla allí

-Hola cariño.-dijo ella firme devolviéndole el beso.-Tenemos que hablar.-sentenció

A Mark lo le gustó eso prácticamente, le recordó a lo que le dijo su mujer cuando quiso dejarle.

-Mira Mark…Esto…Creo que estoy embarazada.-dijo roja y mirando al suelo

Mark se quedó paralizado, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-¿Estás segura?-logró atinar a preguntar

-Tres predictors han acabado rosa…-respondió Michelle

-¡¡ESO ES MAGNÍFICO!!-exclamó Mark

Michelle se quedó mirándole fijamente.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Genial!! Una pequeña Michelle, o un pequeño Mark…-comentó emocionado.-Me encanta!!-y le plantó un beso de los que hacen historia.-Y…¿de cuanto estás?-preguntó

-De 4 semanas…-dijo sin pensar, y en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió

Mark quedó paralizado un momento he h izo cuentas, el hace 4 semanas no estaba con ella, estaba en San Diego, lo recordaba porque, Edge se había dado un buen golpe cuando ensayaban. Entonces el no era el padre. Solo podía ser…

-MATT-exclamó-EL PADRE ES MATT, VOY HA MATARLO

-No Mark, no el no tiene la culpa, la culpa es mía que no utilizamos…-excusó la diva

-Y ENCIMA MI NOVIA ES UNA PUTA, ESE HARDY SE VA HA ENTERAR-gritaba Mark y salió a la calle-VA HA SABER PORQUE SOY EL ENTERRADOR.-se le oía gritar

.Nosotros...daron en silencio, sin atreverse a contestar.

incluso se acuestan entre ellos...!!-celda de su hermano, Jeff se encMichelle se quedó allí, paralizada por lo que Mark acababa de decirle. Mark se montó en su moto y se plantó en casa de los Hardy. Matt y Jeff estaban en el sofá, se habían quedados dormidos viendo una película. Mark entró y echó la puerta abajo.

Los Hardy se levantaron de golpe, asustados por el ruido. Vieron entrar a Mark hecho una furia.

Mark, se aproximó a Matt lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa y lo levantó en el aire, lo lanzó a la estantería, que era de cristal y al chocar se rompió. Jeff se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué coño haces?-preguntó abalanzándose sobre él

Mark lo cogió al vuelo y de un empujón lo estrelló contra la tele que se cayó al suelo.

-¡TÚ!-gritó señalando a Matt y lo levantó.-HAS DEJADO A MICHELLE PREÑÁ HIJO DE PUTA.

Matt se quedó boquiabierto, paralizado, por eso no esquivó el puñetazo de Mark que se estrelló en su pómulo. Jeff se levantó y fue en ayuda de su hermano, Mark le dio un codazo en la nariz y se la partió, Jeff retrocedió sangrando.

Mark comenzó a dar patadas a Matt en el suelo, este se retorcía. Jeff fue moviéndose para llamar a la policía, tras eso, se lió a tortear a Mark.

Cuando la policía llegó, la tele estaba fuera, había roto la ventana y se podía observar como Matt y Jeff pegaban patadas a Mark. Esta entró pistola en ristre, y entre cuatro policías, consiguieron que Matt y Jeff se separaran de Mark.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no lo recuerdan muy bien. Acabaron viéndose en los calabozos de la comisaría. Cada uno en una celda, pero correlativas. Matt estaba sentado apoyado en la pared que daba a la celda de su hermano, Jeff se encontraba igual. Mark se encontraba agarrado a los barrotes, gritando.

No se dio cuenta de que el padre de los Hardy, acababa de entrar.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿¡QUE NO OS BASTABA CON FOLLAR ENTRE VOSOTROS!! ¿¡TENÍAIS QUE FOLLAR CON LA PERSONA QUE QUIERO!!

Matt y Jeff palidecían por instantes, ellos si habían visto a su padre. Mark se fijó.

-¿Es usted el padre de esos dos?-preguntó a Jeffrey con toda la educación que pudo

-Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó este

-¡¡DÍGALE A SUS HIJOS QUE SI SE HARTAN DE FOLLAR ENTRE ELLOS, QUE SE BUSQUEN A OTRA, NO A MI NOVIA!!-exclamó Mark

Jeffrey retrocedió dos pasos.

-Señor… ¿qué está diciendo?-preguntó

-¿¡QUÉ!? No lo sabe. Sus hijos se quieren mucho, demasiado, que incluso se acuestan entre ellos…-contó Mark con maldad

-Señor creo que está cometiendo un error.-insistió Jeffrey incrédulo

-No. No estoy cometiendo ningún error.-dijo Mark.-Decírselo ustedes, ¿eh Hardys?-dijo con maldad-Decidle a vuestro padre que sabéis perfectamente donde tiene vuestro hermano los lunares

-¿Eso es verdad?-preguntó Jeffrey a sus hijos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a contestar.

**To be continued…**


	32. Tristeza

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal_.

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a contestar._

…

**Capítulo XXXII: Tristeza.**

-Verás papá…-dijo Matt-Nosotros….

-Decidme que no es verdad-Murmuró Jeffrey quitándose la gorra y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Papá… Nosotros…nos queremos-Dijo Matt mirando hacia el suelo-Más de lo normal.

Jeff se retorcía las manos nervioso, buscando alguna cosa que decirle a su padre.

-¿Y tu niñato, no vas a decir nada?- Gritó Jeffrey nervioso- Sois hermanos, debería daros vergüenza, ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me salgáis así…?

-Papá-Murmuró Jeff sin dejar de mirar al suelo- Sabemos perfectamente que no estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero no elegimos de quien enamorarnos.

-Pero dais asco, ¿es que no os habéis visto? – Volvió a decir Jeffrey más calmado- Encima de ser pareja, os acostáis con la novia de vuestro amigo.

Mark cerró los puños fuertemente, tanto que incluso pareció oírse como los nudillos de este crujían.

-Papá… eso tiene una explicación… verás fuimos a una discoteca y yo… yo me puse borracho, alguien me empujó y besé a Michelle sin querer… y ella pues… siguió-Se intentó justificar Matt poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi novia es una puta?-Dijo Mark cogiendo los barrotes con cara de ira.

-Nno..no…Nnunca…-Tartamudeó Matt al borde del desmayo.-Quiero decir… ella… yo…

-Quiere decir que los dos iban bajo el efecto del alcohol, además Matt estaba enfermo y había tomado antibióticos, debió de confundirse, y pasó.-Murmuró Jeff sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-¡Qué diría vuestra madre si estuviera aquí! ¿Os hemos criado tan mal?-Dijo Jeffrey rojo de ira.

-No papá, tu no tienes la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa…

-Te diré quien tiene la culpa-Gritó Jeffrey cortando a Jeff- Vosotros tenéis la culpa malditos degenerados.

Jeffrey se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

Matt se sentó lentamente, estaba muerto por fuera y por dentro.

-Ya lo has conseguido-Murmuró Jeff- Has hecho que nuestra vida sea una mierda a partir de ahora, te felicito querido Mark, ha sido demasiado generoso por tu parte, Has destrozado a una familia.

-Así tu hermanito aprenderá donde tiene que meterla la próxima vez.- Dijo Mark secamente.

-¿Jeffrey y Matthew hardy?- Preguntó un policía entrando por la puerta.

-Somos nosotros- Dijo Matt aferrándose a los barrotes de la puerta de su celda.

-Podéis salir, alguien os ha pagado la fianza-Dijo abriendo la celda de Matt y a continuación la de Jeff.-Seguidme.

Jeff y Matt andaban detrás del policía aun esposados y sucios por la sangre, Matt estaba casi seguro de que tenía alguna costilla rota, y Jeff no dudaba ni un momento en que su nariz no estuviera partida.

Llegaron a la sala donde les daban las pertenencias, le quitaron las esposas a cada uno y les dieron sus cosas, los móviles, las llaves…

Salieron por la puerta tocándose las muñecas con gesto de dolor.

Allí estaban Paul y Shawn.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- Dijo Shawn con los ojos como platos mirando la nariz de Jeff.

-Hemos tenido una discusión… Con Mark-Dijo Matt.

-¿Con Mark… Calaway?- Dijo Paul sorprendido- ¿Mark… Undertaker?

-Si, pero os agradecería que fuéramos antes al hospital… creo que mi hermano tiene la nariz partida.-Murmuró Matt.

Jeff gruñó.

-Si claro, vamos en mi coche-Dijo Shawn andando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

Matt se sentó ahogando un gemido por el dolor, Jeff se sentó a su lado, nadie intercambió palabras ni miradas en el trayecto, era un silencio bastante incómodo.

Llegaron y les hicieron las pruebas correspondientes a cada uno mientras Shawn y Paul esperaban desconcertados en la sala de espera del hospital.

Salieron los dos casi a la vez, portando con ellos dos grandes sobres y unos cuantos papeles.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Shawn mirando a Matt.

-Tengo una costilla rota y el ojo se me pondrá morado-Murmuró Matt-Y contusiones y cortes en la espalda.

-Ya veo… A ti no hace falta que te pregunte, veo que tienes la nariz rota. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

Jeff negó mirando al suelo.

-Venga Jeff… anímate-Dijo su hermano tocándole levemente la mejilla.-No quiero verte triste.

Jeff negó de nuevo.

-Quiero… irme a casa- Balbuceó Jeff.

-Está bien, vamos a casa.-Dijo Matt.

-Creo… que no deberíais volver- Dijo Shawn haciendo que Matt le mirara- Por lo menos hasta mañana, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco.

Matt asintió y miró a su hermano.

-Quiero ir a casa.-Repitió Jeff.

-Jeff, piensa que Mark es capaz de volver e intentar pegarme una vez más, mira como hemos acabado, puede que la próxima vez sea peor.-Dijo Matt acariciando el hombro de su hermano con delicadeza.

-Venid a mi casa, con Paul y conmigo, pasaremos la noche allí, o los días que os hagan falta- Dijo Shawn mirando a la cabeza gacha de Jeff- Venga, vamos a mi casa.

Se montaron en el coche de Shawn y se dirigieron hacia la urbanización donde vivían Paul y Shawn.

-Voy a preparar la cena-Dijo Shawn-Quedaos en el salón mientras cocino.

Los hermanos Hardy se sentaron, paul se fue subiendo las escaleras de la casa.

Al poco bajó con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de los DX.

Matt sonrió.

-Paul Pon la mesa, haz el favor-Gritó Shawn desde la cocina.

-Voy!-Murmuró paul con desgana.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo Matt

-No, eres el invitado, faltaría más, además tienes una costilla rota, no debes moverte mucho.-Dijo Paul sonriendo.

A continuación puso la mesa y Shawn trajo la cena.

Todos comían excepto Jeff, que le daba vueltas a la comida, Matt le miraba y se ponía triste, Jamás había visto a su hermano así de triste… Nunca.

-¿Que te pasa Jeff?-dijo Shawn tragando la comida-¿No te gusta la cena? Si quieres puedo prepararte otra cosa…

-No es eso-Le interrumpió Jeff- Estoy… cansado.

Jeff tenía un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador, sus expresivos ojos verdes ahora se habían vuelto tristes y melancólicos, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y no levantaba la cabeza, sus hombros caían hacia delante. Ese no era Jeff Hardy.

**To be continued… **


	33. No me dejes ahora

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal_.

_Jeff tenía un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador, sus expresivos ojos verdes ahora se habían vuelto tristes y melancólicos, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y no levantaba la cabeza, sus hombros caían hacia delante. Ese no era Jeff Hardy._

…

**Capítulo XXXIII: No me dejes ahora.**

-Ven- Dijo Shawn levantándose- Te enseñaré tu habitación.

Jeff se levantó lentamente y siguió a Shawn escaleras arriba, y pasó a una gran habitación con cama de matrimonio.

-Toma, ponte esto para dormir.-Dijo Shawn- Ahí tienes la ducha. Déjame la ropa sucia y la lavaré esta noche, mañana por la mañana la tendrás limpia encima de la cómoda.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Jeff sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué que? – Preguntó Shawn sin entender.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-Murmuró Jeff.

-Porque sé que se pasa muy mal, y eres mi amigo.-Dijo Shawn saliendo por la puerta.-Descansa Jeff, mañana estarás mejor ya lo verás.

Shawn bajó las escaleras pensando en Jeff, y en lo mal que estaba, llegó a la mesa con gesto triste.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Paul mirándole.

-Jeff está mal, está muy triste, y no sé que hacer-Dijo Shawn.-Todo le ha afectado muchísimo.

Matt tosió.

-Pero… Matt cuéntanos. ¿Cómo fue?-Preguntó paul recogiendo ya la mesa.

Matt se lo contó todo, cuando llegó a la parte en la que Mark le pegaba a Jeff casi se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se contuvo, no pensaba llorar, y menos por ese desalmado.

Shawn y paul le acompañaron hasta su habitación cuando hubieron acabado de hablar.

-Debes de intentar animarle, no me gusta verle así-Dijo Shawn acariciándole el brazo con ternura.-Paul y yo estamos aquí para lo que necesitéis.

-Gracias-Dijo Matt abrazando a Shawn- Sois lo único que tenemos.

Matt abrió la puerta con cuidado y se recostó al lado de su hermano.

-Jeff, ¿estás despierto?-Susurró Matt al oído de este.

-No-Dijo Jeff.

Se le escapó un sollozo.

-¿Estás llorando?- Dijo Matt preocupándose por su hermano.

-No-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

-Hey, venga… estoy aquí-dijo cogiéndole entre sus brazos y meciéndole-Recuerda que estamos juntos, y eso no cambia.

Matt y Jeff quedaron dormidos abrazados, Jeff mojó la camiseta de su hermano con lágrimas de tristeza y amargura, Matt casi sin poderse contener lloró silenciosamente acariciándole el cabello a su hermano, intentando protegerlo.

Matt despertó, y palpó la cama, su hermano no estaba.

Se levantó de golpe y miró en el aseo, ni rastro de el.

Bajó rápido las escaleras y se encontró a Shawn y a Paul en el salón desayunando tranquilamente.

-¿Habéis visto a Jeff? – Dijo Matt nervioso.

-No, pensábamos que estaba contigo-Dijo Paul con gesto de preocupación.

-Pues no está- Dijo Matt.- ¿Alguien puede llevarme a mi casa? Tengo que ver si está allí, es capaz de haber ido andando.

Shawn conducía colérico hacia la casa de Matt y Jeff. Entraron y vieron cristales y sangre en el suelo.

-Dios santo, que destroza- dijo Shawn.

-No te preocupes, eso es de ayer-Dijo Matt Buscando a Jeff por la planta baja.

Al poco se escuchó un ruido que provenía del piso de arriba, Matt subió corriendo.

-¿Jeff?- gritó Matt.

Se escuchó un gruñido que venía de la habitación.

Matt entró y vio a su hermano sentado al borde de la cama, rodó los ojos y vió una botella de Wisckey vacía en la mesita.

-Jeff- Matt se acercó- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Ol..olvi…dar- tartamudeó Jeff.

-Emborrachándote no vas a conseguir nada- dijo Matt quitándole el vaso de las manos.- Será mejor que te demos una ducha.

-Nn…o- Dijo Jeff mirando al suelo.

-Si- Dijo Matt tirando del brazo de su hermano.

-NO MATT-exclamó Jeff y tiró fuerte para que su hermano lo soltara.- ¿¡ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES!?-exclamó

-Jeff…-murmuró Matt

-NI JEFF, NI POYAS EN VINAGRE. ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE AHORA TODO EL MUNDO SE VA HA ENTERAR? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE PAPÁ, EL HOMBRE QUE NOS HA CRIADO NOS TIENE ASCO? ¡ASCO A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS!

-Jeff, tú sabías donde te metías al liarte con tu hermano…-razonó Matt

-¡¡PERO SI TU HUBIERAS TENIDO LA POYA QUIETA NO SE HUBIERA ENTERADO PAPÁ!! ¡¡NI MARK QUERRÍA MATARTE, NI NADA!!

-Estaba borracho….

-Y DE NUEVO LA MALDITA ESCUSA DE QUE ESTABAS BORRACHO, YO TAMBIÉN ME EMBORRACHO Y CONTROLO.-le dijo y le pegó una patada a la botella de whisky

Paul y Shawn observaban algo acongojados, sin atreverse a decir nada.

-¿Y NO DICES NADA? TE DA IGUAL QUE PAPÁ NOS TENGA ASCO, ¿VERDAD? NO TE IMPORTA QUE MARK QUIERA MATARTE ¿CIERTO? NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO PUEDA SENTIR. ¿A QUE SÍ?-exclamó Jeff furioso

-POR SUPUESTO, ¿QUÉ CREES? ¿QUÉ NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO PORQUE MARK PUEDA MATARME? ¿POR LO QUE TE PUEDA PASAR A TI? ¿CREES QUE NO ESTOY TRISTE PORQUE SE QUE PAPÁ NOS TIENE ASCO? ¿CREES QUE A MI NO ME JODE O QUÉ? ¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE SENTIMIENTOS JEFF!-exclamó

Paul y Shawn miraba alternativamente de uno al otro.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, Y ME JODE QUE POR TÚ CULPA ESTO VAYA A EMPEORAR, QUE NO VOLVAMOS A TENER UNA REUNIÓN FAMILIAR.-exclamó Jeff

Matt desató su ira, y le pegó un puñetazo en el pómulo a Jeff, entre la borrachera y demás consecuencias, lo tiró al suelo, apoyado en la pared. Paul y Shawn agarraron a Matt por si acaso volvía a arremeter.

-Soltadme.-pidió Matt, Shawn y Paul no hicieron caso.-¡QUE ME SOLTEÍS COÑO!-exclamó

Paul y Shawn lo soltaron sin alejarse mucho por si acaso. Matt miraba a Jeff con odio, Jeff miraba el suelo poniendo la mano donde había recibido el golpe, no había ninguna expresión en sus ojos, parecía que estaban vacíos, sin vida.

Pasó una hora, incluso Shawn y Paul se fueron, al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía. Matt seguía contemplando a Jeff de la misma manera, después de la hora, Jeff se atrevió a levantar la vista.

-Lo siento…-dijo Jeff llorando en silencio

Matt se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Jeff volvió a mirar sus zapatos, creyendo que ya lo había perdido todo con su hermano. Al poco, Matt volvió con una bolsa de hielo, se puso de rodillas ante él, y puso el hielo en el golpe.

-Creí que me habías dejado…-comentó Jeff por lo bajo

-Eso nunca.-respondió Matt y le besó la frente.

**To be continued… **


	34. Fin

_Los personajes que hay aquí… (Que no nos vamos a poner a nombrarlos a todos) son de la WWE, cualquier semejanza con estos hechos es pura coincidencia (HA! Más quisiéramos nosotras…) Este fic se ha hecho con ánimo de divertir al personal_.

_-Creí que me habías dejado…-comentó Jeff por lo bajo_

_-Eso nunca.-respondió Matt y le besó la frente_

…

**Capítulo XXXVI: Fin **

Jeffrey salió de la comisaría, con ira, sintiendo asco por sus hijos, herido, preguntándose porque había sido tan mal padre. Preguntándose que había hecho mal en la educación de sus hijos cuando falleció su mujer, para que ellos, acabaran así.

Se sentó en un banco del parque donde había llegado, era tardísimo y a lo lejos se podía ver una farola con poca luz y dos yanquis debajo, el parque solo estaba iluminada por esa bombilla.

-¿Es usted el padre de los Hardy Boyz?-preguntó una voz a Jeffrey

-El mismo…-murmuró con asco

MVP se sentó al lado y le puso delante la botella de whisky que tenía, Jeffrey la aceptó sin fijarse en quien era y bebió.

-¿Cómo están sus hijos?-preguntó mirándole de reojo

-No merecen ser llamados mis hijos…

-¿Por?

-No son mis hijos, ellos no me han respetado como padre yo no les voy ha respetar a ellos

-¿Por qué dice eso?-preguntó MVP sabiendo la respuesta

-Los hermanos nunca se acuestan entre ellos.-sentenció

-Ah…Eso..

-¿Usted lo sabía?-preguntó Jeffrey volviéndose a MVP y lo reconoció.-Ah…Hola MVP…

-Llámeme Alvin.-dijo el susodicho.-Sí, lo sabía

-¿Y nos le dijo nada?

-No. El amor es el amor, y con eso no se puede luchar

-¿Y no le da asco o qué? Por dios que son hermanos…

-Ellos creen que siento asco…-dijo Alvin.-Pero no es verdad…Siento celos..

-¿Celos?

-Celos…El amor es el amor, contra eso no se puede luchar, y da igual que sea tu hermano, como si fuera tu primo…-explicó Alvin.-Me enfadé cuando supe que Matt estaba con Jeff, porque yo, desde que éramos compañeros por parejas, estaba enamorado de él…Y saber…Que estaba con otra persona me enfureció

-Te enfureció que fueran hermanos.-dijo Jeff

-No. Me enfureció que Matt hubiera elegido a otra persona y no a mí.-repitió Alvin

-Siguen siendo hermanos….

-Y usted sigue siendo su padre, y eso no lo va ha cambiar nadie.

-Yo si puedo cambiarlo…

-No. No puede. El amor no se puede cambiar, y si se acaba se acabó, pero porque usted se meta, no va ha cambiar los sentimientos de su hijo

-Yo quiero que cambien…

-No siempre se tiene lo que quiere.-afirmó Alvin

Jeffrey se quedó en silencio y se levantó.

-Pero todo el mundo se va ha enterar…-dijo

-¿Cree que sus hijos les va ha importar lo que piense la prensa? Lo que mas van ha valorar es que su padre esté ahí o no, y necesita que usted esté…

-Pero no entiendo porque se…Aman…-dijo Jeffrey encogiéndose de hombros

-Nadie entiende el amor, por eso se llama así…-dijo Alvin

-¿Y qué hago?-preguntó Jeffrey

Alvin se levantó.

-Ir con ellos, y aunque el amor no se entienda, apoyarles…-dijo este

-Gracias…-murmuró Jeffrey

-A servir…-dijo MVP y se fue por el lado contrario de Jeffrey

Jeffrey llegó a casa de Matt, la puerta estaba abierta y entró, escuchó llantos arriba y subió, al oír hablar a sus hijos se detuvo a escuchar.

-…pero papá nos va ha odiar.-decía Jeff

Matt se abrazó a su hermano, también llorando

-Ya…Pero…

-Matt… No hay peros… Es nuestro padre y nos va ha odiar, la única persona que nos podía apoyar al cien por cien nos tiene asco…

-Míralo por el lado bueno…

-Matt, no hay lado bueno y lo sabes…-afirmó Jeff abrazándose ha su hermano

-Ya…-murmuró este, y se calló, ya solo se les oía llorar

Jeffrey abrió la puerta lentamente, esta chirrió he hizo que los Hardy Boyz volvieran la cabeza, en silencio, Matt se apoyó en la pared junto a su hermano, incapaz de mirar a su padre a la cara.

Jeffrey los observó, no sabía como empezar ha hablar ni nada.

-¿Qué vais a comer?-preguntó para romper el hielo

Matt y Jeff levantaron la cabeza, su padre tenía que estar bromeando, de eso no podía hablar.

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos:**

** Khaos Guita: Tengo que decir varias cosas, gracias a los que comentaron ¡¡Muchas Gracias!! **

** Así, si que merece la pena continuar. También quiero dar las gracias a Ali, gracias a ella comenzamos **

** el fic ****(ya que propuso la idea) además de que escribe de puta madre, y dió muchas ideas al fic. **

**Me da pena de que se vaya, fue mucho tiempo y buenos ratos lo que hemos pasado con él, y espero volver a tener el **

** Alÿ: Jo, me da tanta pena tener que despedirme de mis hermanitos queridos… UU**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas mis chicas, Miir, Eli, Patry, y sobre todo a Andrea… que ha sido con la que he escrito este desvarío mental… **

**También quiero hacerle una mención especial a mi Sandra… mi musa… mi todo, no sabría que hacer sin ella cuando me faltan ideas e inspiración.**

**Y nada, que me da tantísima pena que este fic se acabe, porque ha sido el fic mas largo que he acabado… Miento… ¡es el primer fic que acabo! XD**

**No quiero enrollarme mas que me emociono… Que sepáis que este incesto no acaba aquí! Muahahah!**

**En fin… nos despedimos! Gracias por leer! Sois ls que nos dais ánimos para continuar!**


End file.
